Frozen Smile
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: .:[TRADUÇÃO]:. SaixSaku. Sakura começa a revelar o passado pecaminoso de Sai enquanto ele tenta lidar com o cumprimento de suas obrigações e suas emoções. Escrito e autorizado por x-cry. DESCONTINUADA PELA AUTORA.
1. Stray Child

**Aviso importante da tradutora: **Spoilers. A história começa a partir do capítulo 290 do mangá. Por isso, eu sugiro para aqueles que não acompanham a série ou não têm paciência que dêem uma olhada nele antes, já que a autora não dá explicações do aconteceu anteriormente, apenas mais adiante da história, nos capítulos futuros. O enredo é uma mescla do fictício da autora com o que aconteceu realmente no mangá, porém contado de modo diferente.

**Frozen Smile**

**Capítulo I**

"_A stray child will always find a way around all obstacles…"_

Ele era como uma criança perdida, alguém que era teimoso e apenas conseguia o que queria através de suas rudes atitudes. Nunca ela tinha conhecido alguém tão irritante quanto a falta de jeito e frases idiotas do Naruto, mas pelo menos ele era muito mais agradável.

Eles todos eram animais desgarrados, um perdido, motivados pelo vapor da consciência, algo que era posto em um motivo. Sasuke era motivado pelo ódio e pela vingança por seu único irmão, e ele ajustou seu objetivo para encontrar o poder que precisava para matá-lo.

Naruto era um verdadeiro desgarrado que nunca iria desistir, não importasse qual era a situação, e sempre iria cumprir uma promessa. Sakura era rodeada por essas crianças perdidas, mais ou menos ela os chama assim. Kakashi era uma, e ele era motivado a proteger seus amigos, nunca esperando falhar com eles.

Ele queria se arrepender de seus pecados, e proteger aqueles com que se importava. Sakura estava motivada. Ela queria ser reconhecida, ser respeitada no mesmo nível que os outros, que tinham habilidades especiais, que representavam sua família inteira.

Nem mesmo Naruto, que nunca teve uma, tinha algo especial dentro dele. Ele era de longe uma das pessoas mais fortes que ela já tinha conhecido. Ele estava crescendo gradualmente, e também suas habilidades.

Muitos, ela acreditava, eram crianças desgarradas com uma motivação, eles tinham o que todo humano e animal deveriam ter.

_Emoções_

Ela supunha que todos eram iguais por dentro e por fora, compartilhando os mesmos instintos de um humano.

Eles compartilhavam todo o medo, amor, excitação, tristeza, mas nunca em sua vida ela encontrou alguém que nunca tenha dado um sorriso verdadeiro, ou pelo menos soubesse como era se sentir assustado ou triste.

Ele era uma criança desgarrada que ficava na parte mais profunda da escuridão, e dava um sorriso falso, única coisa que ele sabia como fazer, mas não sentia nada por dentro. Nem mesmo a morte de seu irmão o motivou para algum propósito.

Seu único objetivo era apenas completar a missão acompanhado pelos outros membros e obedecer a ordens. Foi para aquilo que fora treinado para fazer, um boneco desgarrado para ser comandado como um soldado de brinquedo.

Sakura sentia simpatia por ele, uma pessoa que não sabia como sentir estava fora de questão. Mesmo Sasuke, um maldito frio e cruel, sabia o era medo. Ele sabia o que era amor com sua família.

Esta era a única parte em que ela sentia muito por ele, a única parte que a faria triste. Como ele era quando criança? Qual era sua verdadeira motivação além de completar uma missão e obedecer a ordens?

Ele saberia como é se abrir?

Não era a intenção de Sakura ao menos perguntar a ele qualquer uma dessas questões, mas elas iriam eventualmente se revelar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tudo que ela via era outra criança perdida sem sentimentos que apenas sabia um sorriso falso e tinha uma habilidade artística.

Imagens de abstratos eram a única coisa que ele desenhava, algo que ele via através de seu ponto de vista, mas nunca ele iria nomeá-los. Dar nome a eles era algo que um motivado artista apaixonado faria. Alguém que pinta aquilo que sentia em uma tela em branco.

Ele apenas desenhava um mero aborrecimento, mais ou menos era o que ela achava. Ele não tinha ninguém para guiá-lo para fora das trevas. Cada criança perdida estava em sua própria escuridão, mas eventualmente, eles encontravam a sua luz.

Todos que Sakura conhecia o tinha feito, mesmo ela havia encontrado sua luz para suas trevas interior. Eles todos costumavam a se sentar lá com um candelabro queimando brilhante...

Eles todos eram crianças perdidas...

* * *

Ela começou a se preocupar e entrar em pânico ao mesmo tempo com o Naruto quando caminhava pra lá e pra cá, confusa com a condição mortal dele devido a reação de um veneno desconhecido. Mesmo com as roupas molhadas, que lhe pesavam imensamente, ela ainda se mantinha a andar quase apressada.

- Ele está envenenado... O que eu vou fazer...? Oh, Deus...

Sai estava muito cansado até mesmo para se levantar depois da sangrenta luta com Orochimaru e Kabuto sobre a ponte. Evidentemente, ele e Sakura tinham caído e afundado na água fria em movimento. Ele se perguntava como uma garota delicada como ela estaria ainda correndo por aí, e surpreendemente, ainda viva.

Isto não era o que esperava, e agora, ele iria gastar algum tempo procurando pelos outros com veneno correndo em suas veias e uma feiosa paranóica que nem ela. Examinando, Sai notou que ela ainda estava apavorada com o Naruto como se ela fosse se atrasar pra escola.

Sorrindo, ele não pode evitar em cumprimentar o quão apertado estavam as roupas dela, mostrando mais de sua figura feminina.

- Heh... eu não sabia que uma feiosa como você realmente tivesse seios...

Sakura parou, completamente em silêncio agora e fulminou Sai com o olhar e balançou a cabeça.

"_Sai... típico Sai e seus comentários sarcásticos."_

Ela estreitou seus olhos, e então continuou a andar em círculos; preocupada com Naruto de novo e completamente o ignorando.

- Maldito Orochimaru...

Sai deu um risinho, e depois virou a cabeça para olhar pra trás.

- Ei... – ele começou.

- O que é? – Sakura falou bruscamente.

- O sol está se pondo...

Sakura tomou atenção para o céu quando ele se tornava em um brilhante vermelho alaranjado. Suspirando em aborrecimento, ela curvou-se sobre Sai, mãos em seus joelhos quando ela se aproximou. Ela lhe deu um sorriso em que ele identificou na hora como um de seus falsos.

Da última vez em que ela deu aquele sorriso, ele foi literalmente socado e voado uns poucos metros pelo chão e longe dela. A expressão dela imediatamente mudou.

Ele sabia então que ela sempre iria dar a ele um sorriso falso, do mesmo jeito que ele faria com ela.

- Onde você está machucado? – ela perguntou agradável e simples.

Ele mostrou a ela onde mais doía, desde que a maioria era fundos talhos, e agradecidamente, ela tinha chakra suficiente para curar a maior parte deles, pelo menos o bastante para ele andar.

Isto levou até mais outra meia hora para ela terminar de curar o corpo machucado dele, e com a sua última quantidade de força restante, começou gradualmente a enfraquecer de vista.

Pelo menos ela não estava tão severamente ferida como ele. Sakura observou Sai se sentar e se espreguiçar, quando ela voltou sua cabeça para a cachoeira ao longe.

- Naruto...

- Eu tenho certeza que o garoto puberdade está bem...

Sakura virou a cabeça de volta para encará-lo, mas o encontrou em pé, alto a sua frente. Ela se elevou a altura dele, e descobriu que era um pouco mais alta que ele.

- Orochimaru é forte. Um time de quatro pessoas não poderia contra ele; nós nos descuidamos em nos mantermos vivos.

- Bem, então... – ele começou, se movendo para perto da orelha esquerda dela. – tenho certeza que os dois estão mortos.

_Ele fez isso de novo. Segundo assalto._

Sakura hesitou em bater forte na cara dele, mas não havia tempo para brigar. Eles tinham que achar Naruto e Yamato antes que fosse muito tarde. Ela sabia muito bem de que eles estavam ainda vivos.

Cerrando seu punho direito, ela se conteve e se afastou de Sai, mas ele a parou, segurando seu braço. Os lábios dele quase tocaram a sua orelha direita, e mais uma vez, ele deu a ela algo que não gostaria de ouvir.

"_Por que você tem que ser um sarcástico maldito mal-educado?"_

- Estou envenenado.

Ela agora tinha duas pessoas com que se preocupar, e ela não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Ela não esperava que houvesse veneno correndo através das veias de seu companheiro de time nesta missão. Ela não se preparara o suficientemente bem.

Ambos, Naruto e Sai, iriam morrer, e seria tudo por culpa dela. Os lábios dela começaram a tremer enquanto os dois ficaram lá em silêncio na vermelha floresta de outono e o rio correndo próximo a eles.

Sakura olhou para baixo, encarando suas mãos machucadas.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Eu não tenho nada que possa te ajudar.

- Está tudo bem pra mim. Contando que isto mão interfira a nossa missão.

Ela não disse nada depois disso.

"_Qual é a sua motivação, Sai?"_

Mas quando os minutos passaram e com eles ainda parados ali, Sakura quebrou o silêncio com um sussurro baixo:

- Você irá morrer. Naruto irá morrer. – olhando pra cima, ela o encontrou com outro sorriso falso, seus olhos fechando, e depois abrindo antes de responder.

- Eu ainda estou vivo, não estou?

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Hmm... eu deveria estar triste agora... eu acho que garotas temperamentais têm o controle.

Mais uma vez, ele brincou como se aquilo não fosse grande coisa. Sakura não sabia se era um veneno de reação lenta ou rápida.

De qualquer jeito, ele iria morrer se eles não encontrassem um hospital próximo rápido. Sakura olhou pelo canto do olho quando ele deu de ombros e puxou sua espada favorita que ele foi capaz de segurar quando eles caíram, Rekki-Maru.

Segurando um pequeno pano vermelho rasgado, ele a poliu, retirando o sangue dela. Mesmo depois de mergulhar dentro do rio, o sangue ainda não havia saído da lâmina.

Ele agia com se o veneno fosse um mero imprevisto.

Aquele era como ele era de qualquer modo.

"_Eu não tenho sentimentos..."_

Ela o viu esperando na escuridão com um candelabro, e aquilo se apagou em um instante.

Ele era uma criança perdida que fica sentada sozinha na escuridão.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Mais uma nova tradução! Estou tão contente pela autora (x-cry) me responder tão rápido e me autorizado a traduzir a sua fic! A fic está em hiatus no momento, então não está completa (não sei por que, mas todas as fics que gosto sempre estão desatualizadas TT), mas espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei...

A história pode parecer confusa em algumas partes, então se necessário também irei traduzir as notas da autora com explicações... e por favor, me avisem se tiver qualquer erro ou se alguma parte estiver incompreensível... estou um pouco insegura com a tradução. Não garanto uma atualização muito freqüente, porque comecei a traduzi-la na quarta-feira (06/02) e ainda estou no quarto capítulo, e o texto está complicando um pouco...

Se tiverem interesse em ler a fic em inglês, é só ir ao meu profile e procurar o link em meus favoritos... o título é o mesmo: "Frozen Smile" (não o traduzi porque ia ficar feio XD).

Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo capítulo...


	2. Somnia Memorias

**Frozen Smile**

**Capítulo II**

"_Like a thousand dreams, I can bring back to myself, the memories that I guard deep inside myself…"_

_-Yoko Shimomura (Somnia Memorias) _

Tudo parecia ser levado pelas ondas através de sua perspectiva e nunca voltava para a margem onde ela ficava esperando pacientemente. Eles todos desapareceriam sem deixar rastos, exatamente como Sasuke a deixara.

Ele não deixou nenhum vestígio de si, exceto um protetor inútil para que ela se lembrasse.

Quando a cor do mal preencheu o coração dele, ele viu a ira de Deus, e tudo diante dele já se acabara. Todos os sonhos foram destruídos, e ele se tornou um desgarrado preso na escuridão.

Como não havia mais nada a fazer do que esperar o que estava por vir, então ela esperou, mesmo se levasse uma eternidade. Ela esperou e o observou ser levado pelas ondas, sabendo como fato que nada iria aparecer próximo às margens.

Os dias ficavam menores, e os pecados a encobriam com sua música. Ela viu o sofrimento da verdade guardada dentro dele e ela entendeu a tristeza e dor infligidos a ele no fundo de seu coração.

Havia duas pessoas que ela conhecia que ainda estavam na escuridão mais profunda com uma vela apagada. Ela sabia que alguém chamava por eles, mas nunca respondiam. Ela os chamou, mas era como se as orações nunca os alcançassem.

Eles estavam banhados no fundo entre as trevas com pecados e remorso, e as memórias guardadas em si os levavam para longe de todo o mundo.

Tudo que ela podia fazer era olhar e esperar por eles sofrerem e serem tragados mais longe pelas ondas de pecados.

Olhando pra cima, ela sorriu diante as memórias forjadas no fundo de sua mente e que se tornavam em um sonho enfraquecido.

Estático era tudo que foi deixado para trás e ouvido.

Tudo parecia ser levado para mais longe pelas ondas através de seus olhos de jade.

Eram memórias guardadas no mais profundo de sua mente...

* * *

_Rekki-Maru..._

Ele sempre mantinha aquilo próximo a ele, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Ele dava valor àquilo e nunca deixava fora de sua vista.

Ela acreditava que armas eram feitas para matar e sempre se perguntou por que as pessoas iriam dar valor a elas. Mesmo se fossem usadas para proteger aqueles que amamos, sempre existia o derramamento de sangue, de um jeito ou de outro.

Eram ferramentas usadas para matar e proteger, e Sakura nunca deu valor a coisas assim.

Ela apenas valorizava as lembranças e momentos especiais.

Mas outras lembranças, ela não era muito apreciadora, aquelas que ela não podia valorizar. Elas a lembravam das trevas que enchiam seu coração. Era até o ponto de quase se quebrar de pura tristeza e dor que sentia.

Ela tinha memórias pesarosas e todos que conhecia as tinham também. Sasuke era a sua memória mais dolorosa, e ela sempre teve um sentimento de nostalgia daqueles velhos dias, quando os três originais do time sete estavam juntos, quando Sasuke ainda estava do lado deles.

Ela tinha milhares de sonhos e milhares de lembranças, e ela valorizava todos eles quando deixou aqueles pesarosos desaparecerem devagar, na esperança de que nunca mais voltassem.

Sakura observou os lábios dele, quais lembravam muito os doces de Sasuke, aqueles que ela tanto ansiava. Mas ele e Sai não eram os mesmos.

Ela franziu o cenho quando olhava ele limpar a sua pequena espada cuidadosamente.

_- Estou envenenado..._

Isto queimava em sua mente nas últimas horas, e a culpa dentro dela apenas se tornava maior.

_Quanto tempo vocês dois têm para viver?_

- O que você está olhando, Feiosa?

Sakura desviou seu olhar intenso sobre os lábios deles e ergueu sua cabeça devagar para encontrar os seus olhos. Ela ficou em silêncio e ele esperou que ela respondesse quando ele levou sua cabeça para olhar a Rekki-Maru, retirando o resto do sangue.

- Nada... não é nada... – ela finalmente pronunciou quando balançava a cabeça.

Ela não podia agüentar aquilo mais, por que eles estavam sentados ali, deixando o veneno circular através das veias dele?

- Sai... nós precisamos... – ela começou, mas as palavras pareciam desaparecer.

- Hmm...?

Sakura agarrou sua blusa, suspirou então ignorou, sabendo que ele era teimoso. Ele definitivamente queria terminar aquela missão.

_É realmente isso que você quer, Sai? Completar a missão e morrer em vez de viver?_

- Nós precisamos levá-lo para um hospital. Agora. – ela ordenou suavemente, sua voz quase quebrando. Por alguma razão estranha, ela se sentia nervosa com ele naquela noite, como se ela estivesse conversando com Sasuke pela primeira vez.

Sai parou o que estava fazendo e olhou pra cima, seu olhar quase idêntico ao de Sasuke.

- Eu já te disse. Se isso não me incomoda, então vamos completar esta missão.

- Então por que estamos aqui sentados sem fazer nada? Se você quer completar a missão, nós precisamos encontrar Yamato-san e Naruto! – Sakura gritou, elevando a voz um pouco mais que seus estranhos sussurros quando se erguia do chão onde sentava.

- Bem... pequena médica feiosa, eu estou cansado e bem... nós caímos de uma ponte pra dentro da água se eu me recordo...

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Você é exatamente tão teimoso quanto ele era...

Sai fechou os olhos, colocou a Rekki-Maru ao lado e se espreguiçou. Estalando o pescoço, ele disse casualmente uma coisa que sempre enfurecia Sakura.

- Como o nosso pequeno traidor...? Eu ouvi que ele era teimoso como uma mula quando se tratava de missões como esta. Eu acho que todos os traidores são assim...

Sakura estreitou os olhos, tentando ao máximo se conter para não bater nele.

- Eu já te disse. NÃO desrespeite o Sasuke-kun. – ela cuspiu, esperando que isso entrasse na cabeça dura dele.

Sai lhe deu um outro sorriso falso quando se deitou no chão.

A expressão dele voltou ao normal quando começou a dormir profundamente, segurando a única arma que mais dava valor, próximo a uma imagem de seu irmão.

Ela observou ele dormir, o peito dele subindo e descendo e ela ouviu a sua baixa respiração que quase soava como a de Sasuke.

"**Ele de certa forma parece e soa como ele, não é Naruto?"**

"**Claro que não! Sasuke é muito melhor que esse desgraçado!" **

Suspirando, Sakura voltou a se sentar e cruzou os braços.

"_Tudo bem. Morra caso me importe."_

Esse era outro momento que ela não queria valorizar. Outra memória que não era especial. Era algo que ela desejava que terminasse rápida e permanentemente.

Era um daqueles milhares de momentos que ela tinha, e nada comparado com isso era tão incômodo quanto aqueles que tinha com o Naruto. Pelo menos ele aprendeu a não a importunar.

Não importasse o quanto ela discutisse com Sai sobre o veneno e ir a um hospital, ele iria apenas ignorá-la e dizer que seu objetivo era completar a missão deles, com ou sem Naruto e Yamato.

Ele escolheu completá-la sem eles, e agora, ele estavam presos no meio da floresta, tentando encontrar um caminho de volta a uma entrada. Eles estavam tão perto, mas mesmo assim tão longe de encontrar a vila do Som.

Se apenas o Naruto não tivesse errado e acertado a ponte com seu Rasengan.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, e ela esperou por muito tempo para que ele acabasse com a sua teimosia, mas ele apenas deixava ser levado, quando as ondas o bloqueavam da visão dela.

Havia uma parede que ela não podia quebrar. Ele era um puro ninja, determinado a completar a missão e aceitar outra imediatamente.

Ele estava perto dela, mas a escuridão em volta dele apenas o empurrava para longe dela.

_O que eu tenho que fazer para te entender, Sai? _

Mas claro, era mais difícil entender uma pessoa livre de qualquer sentimento e esperança.

Ele apenas estava ali pelas missões. Ele não tinha nenhuma motivação.

Ele era levado para mais fundo da escuridão onde os pecados o cobriam com sua canção. Ele não era mais uma pessoa que ela podia alcançar do mesmo jeito que Sasuke.

Ela o perdeu e agora ela estava perdendo Sai e Naruto.

Ela sentia que não servia mais para ser uma médica. A sua culpa crescia mais forte e maior.

Sakura se encaminhou para a árvore atrás de Sai e descansou contra ela e suspirou em irritação. Ela estava agora em vigia pelo resto da noite.

- Que você se dane, Sai. – ela sussurrou quando balançou a cabeça. – Apenas. Dane-se...

"_You will see the wrath of God…And everything will end…"_

_-Yoko Shimomura (Somnia Memorias)_

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Mais um capítulo! Essa fic está mesmo me dando um pouco de trabalho para traduzir... cheguei agora no capítulo sete, mas é tão longo TT! Mas mesmo assim adoro fazer isso... é tão bom aprender coisas novas e pesquisar no dicionário (sim, eu sou a fã número um do pai dos parvos XD)... porém, se eu não conseguir traduzir tudo até domingo, eu prometo dar mil voltas no quarteirão (Viva o fogo da juventude! Yoshi!)! Er... pensando melhor, esquece! (Eu sempre falho miseravelmente em tentar escrever algo engraçado TT)

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Me alegra muito em saber que estão gostando da história tanto quanto eu! Agradeçam a x-cry por isso. Desta vez irei atualizar mais rápido... provavelmente irei postar mais um capítulo neste fim de semana!

Se houver algum erro no texto, por favor, me avisem!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e até o próximo...


	3. Redemption

**Frozen Smile**

**Capítulo III **

"_Your form which returns gently to heaven, I watched it for the longest time until my tears dried up. The sorrow overflowing from the scar which can't be erased, I swore that I would never forget it."_

_-Gackt (Redemption, Dirge of Cerberus) _

Ela nunca se esqueceu da aura perigosa que envolveu seu querido amigo. Era forte, e ele se movia violentamente pelo ar, sem saber quais eram seus amigos ou inimigos.

Quando ele a olhou, ela não viu a gentil e faiscante inocência nos olhos dele, mas a de um demônio, um pecado que desejava se libertar dele.

Sakura o tinha visto assim uma vez, e foi a sua experiência mais aterrorizante, ao lado da tão chamada "_morte_" de Sasuke durante a batalha contra Haku.

Ela de alguma forma teve o vislumbre de três caudas em Naruto quando ele pulou no ar novamente. Outra estava ligeiramente aparecendo, como se as caudas estivessem crescendo.

Naruto tentou controlar seu temperamento, mas apenas sua fúria se tornava mais forte, dominando seu corpo.

Foi logo o suficiente para ele começar a atacar a todos com violência de modo selvagem, e antes que Sakura percebesse, Orochimaru tinha mandado um enxame de tentáculos de cobras em direção aos seus companheiros de time.

Eventualmente, Naruto foi mordido em sua perna direita quando avançava em Kabuto. Ele simplesmente ignorou a dor infligida a ele e continuou atacando com selvageria.

Sakura arfou quando Naruto arrancou o réptil de sua perna, deixando sua carne exposta antes de pular à direita de Yamato, suas costas a encarando.

Ali foi quando Naruto voltou sua cabeça e lhe deu um rosnado, antes de se arremessar contra ela de forma animalesca.

Ele deu uma parada quando a aura alaranjada em sua volta se tornou maior, e ele gritou. Sua forma mudou, e não era mais o mesmo Naruto que ela conhecia e se preocupava. Era um monstro.

Era o mesmo monstro que ansiava por se libertar desde que foi selado.

Foi até quando a madeira ao redor de Sakura e Sai se partiu, resultando neles caindo da ponte. Armas e material médico caíram, flutuando no ar, quando os dois corpos afundavam rapidamente na água fria.

Tudo que ela pôde fazer foi gritar o nome dele.

Aquela era outra memória que ela não queria se lembrar. Ela estava morrendo de preocupação com ele, como ele estaria, e como o veneno estaria agindo nele. Ela não estava nem mesmo certa se o estado dele era de incomum imunidade.

Mas depois de ver aquilo a sua frente pela segunda vez na vida, ela jurou que nunca poderia esquecer algo assim.

Era o pecado dele algo que não podia ser apagado?

Tudo que ela fez foi observar até as suas lágrimas secarem. O corpo dela tremia quando ouvia ele guinchar de dor, sua dor penosa transbordando um chakra escuro.

O que ela podia fazer agora era orar, orar até que a sua forma retornasse ao normal. Ela orou aos céus pelo bem dele.

Ele ficava mais forte e mais forte e as pessoas apenas o viam como um erro que não podia ser apagado deste mundo...

Ele poderia nunca ser redimido...

* * *

A memória apareceu em um sonho inevitável, e os olhos dele, tão diferentes de seus inocentes que cintilavam para ela. 

Sakura acordou com o som de canto dos pássaros quando deixava os olhos semicerrados devido os raios suaves de sol em seu rosto. Bloqueando a luz com sua mão direita, ela se levantou de sua posição desconfortável e se espreguiçou.

Piscando e esfregando os olhos, ela olhou para o lado quando bocejou, esperando encontrar seu bastardo de companheiro de time dormindo.

Infelizmente, ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Estalando sua língua em frustração, ela suspirou, e cruzou os braços, se perguntando onde diabos ele poderia ter ido sem ela.

Eles deveriam acordar e encontrar um caminho para um vilarejo próximo juntos.

Porém, era um tanto irônico dele ajudá-la realmente, ele não era do tipo que resgata pessoas "feias", como ele demonstrou durante sua luta com Orochimaru e Kabuto.

Ele apenas a deixou cair da ponte durante a primeira fase do momento pecaminoso de Naruto. Ela tinha batido a cabeça um tanto forte naquela hora e esfregou o local novamente, estremecendo imediatamente devido ao dolorido e à dor-de-cabeça lancinante.

Não tê-la salvado quando ele podia e quando ela estava a poucos metros do alcance dele era algo que ela deveria perguntar. Yamato até mesmo havia ordenado que ele a salvasse. O soldado "perfeito" desobedeceu a seu líder.

- Maldito estúpido!

Rolando seus olhos e sentindo que não adiantava esperar por ele, ela pegou sua bolsa, que continha apenas bandagens brancas e poucas shurikens, e prendeu de volta em sua cintura.

Caminhando por sobre os troncos, ela continuou em frente, pulando de árvore em árvore, esperando não ter que gastar outra noite com o Sai.

Era ele que estava fazendo aquilo mais tedioso para eles dois com o seu completar a missão.

- Estúpido, estúpido mis... – as suas palavras de xingamento desapareceram quando ela encontrou Sai ao longe, as costas dele para ela. Ele estava aparentemente olhando para a Rekki-Maru, sua possessão mais valiosa.

- Sai...? – ela começou quando avançou e ficou ao lado dele, encarando o brilho forte da espada com desenhos complexos que ela nunca tinha visto antes na vida. Era realmente uma coisinha maravilhosa.

- Você finalmente acordou. – ele respondeu, sua cabeça nunca se virando para olhá-la.

- Por que você dá tanto valor para esta espada...? – Sakura inquiriu abruptamente, uma pergunta que ela queria fazer desde que eles foram apresentados.

Minutos passaram e ela suspirou, sabendo que ele não se abriria desde que ele não sabia o que aquilo significava. Sakura eventualmente deu de ombros e pulou para o galho de árvore mais próximo.

- Esqueça, vamos seguir em frente.

- Ela pertenceu ao meu irmão. – ele finalmente respondeu fazendo Sakura parar. Ela virou sua cabeça para olhá-lo, mas ele apenas lhe deu um olhar impassível passando por ela, continuando a sua jornada.

Além do caderno de desenho, Rekki-Maru era do irmão dele. Aqueles eram as únicas duas coisas que ele mantinha perto de si, e ela se perguntava se aquelas coisas eram o que motivavam Sai a continuar com este estilo de vida dele.

Mas ela duvidava muito daquilo, eram apenas recordações para ele usar. Franzindo, ela sacudiu a cabeça, e seguiu atrás dele, que ela aparentemente perdeu de vista de novo.

"_Droga..."_

* * *

A lua brilhava em um incomum vermelho profundo e o ar se tornara frio e nebuloso. Aquilo só fazia a floresta densa e mais difícil de sair. 

Suas respirações podiam ser vistas na noite, e a temperatura estava caindo rápido. Se eles parassem agora, eles congelariam.

Sakura não achava que levaria tanto tempo para saírem dali, geralmente eles teriam um destino para ir, ou pelo menos um dos cachorros do Kakashi para guiá-los pelo caminho. Um ninja teria encontrado o caminho da saída há dois dias.

Aquela era a sua terceira noite.

Eles dois tinham estado correndo pela floresta o dia todo, e mesmo assim não havia uma saída a frente deles, apenas mais árvores e sombras sobre eles.

- Aqui, isso foi tudo que pude achar, Feiosa. – Sai derrubou uma pilha de frutinhas envoltas em uma substância gosmenta púrpura quando Sakura tremeu de frio, olhando para elas incômoda. Ela pegou uma entre seu polegar e seu indicador e a espremeu, deixando o suco sair.

Erguendo a sobrancelha, ela olhou para Sai, depois de volta para a fruta.

- Você tem certeza que são comestíveis? – Sakura perguntou, analisando a frutinha com cuidado ante de a colocar na boca.

Sai deu de ombros.

- Ei, você me disse para pegar comida, então essas foram as únicas coisas que consegui encontrar na floresta. – ele respondeu, quando se aproximava do fogo, suas mãos se esfregando uma contra a outra antes dele se acomodar para se aquecer.

Olhando pra ele, Sakura pegou outra frutinha, uma que ela não espremeu e colocou na boca. Imediatamente ela a cuspiu, desejando se livrar daquele gosto.

- Oh, Deus, está amargo!

- O quê? Feiosa, você não agüenta mais um dia sem comida? Agora eu penso que te treinaram para manter sua fome, acho que Konoha não é tão boa como pensei ter ouvido... – Sai disse zombeteiro, mostrando um pouco de sarcasmo.

_Terceiro assalto._

Sakura prometeu a si mesma que não bateria nele, pelo menos até que ele atingisse a décima vez ao irritá-la pela última vez.

Aquilo se tornou silencioso de novo, e o único som era suas respirações pesadas e bater de dentes. Sakura começou a esfregar os braços, na esperança de se esquentar um pouco mais.

- Sai me fale sobre Rekki-Maru. Ela não pertencia ao seu irmão caçula?

- ...

- Sai? – Sai olhou pra ela.

- Hmmm...?

Mesmo que ele a irritasse às vezes, ele ainda era seu companheiro de time, e companheiros, especialmente uma médica como ela, deveriam se conhecer.

Aquele era o único e apropriado momento para perguntar sobre as origens dele.

Sakura esperou que ele conversasse com ela, já que ele geralmente ficava assim quando ela trazia a tona algo do passado dele, no entanto, ele não fez barulho algum.

Ele começou a se parecer mais com Sasuke, que nunca dizia a ninguém de seus sentimentos ou passado, e ela duvidou que Sai iria se abrir com ela tão facilmente. Ele era aquele sem sentimentos, e abrir-se era para alguém que podia sentir.

- Por que você quer saber? – ele perguntou frio, exatamente como Sasuke havia falado quando ela o perguntou sobre seu passado durante o primeiro ano como um time.

"_Você é irritante..."_

Ela se tornou consciente de ser um incômodo e de sua intromissão na vida dos outros, mas ela sofria muito com o desgaste depois de ficar três dias na floresta sem entretenimento ou comida.

Ela queria alguém para conversar ao menos.

- Sai... eu...

- O que você pretende fazer com a informação que vou te dar sobre meu irmão e meu passado? – ele perguntou bruscamente, virando a cabeça para encará-la, onde a fulminou tão intensamente como se ele fosse matá-la.

Sakura franziu o cenho e desviou seus olhos dele, evitando o seu intenso olhar. Aquele tipo de tom era muito incomum para Sai, ele parecia nunca ficar bravo, ou pelo menos sabia o que aquilo era.

Falar em um tom frio era quase uma conotação de raiva. Provavelmente fosse a primeira coisa que Sai aprendeu sobre sentimentos, a mais cruel e mais fria de todas.

_Ele não ficou assim quando pela primeira vez perguntei sobre sua pintura..._

- Você... você não confia em mim? – Sakura inquiriu.

- Eu não insinuei se confio ou não em você. Tudo que pergunto é o que você pretende fazer com a informação. Isso é tudo.

Sakura franziu.

_Eles são sempre assim... por quê...? Tudo que peço é conhecer vocês melhor... Eles todos apenas viram as costas e ignoram o que quero saber._

- Feiosa, me responda. – Sakura elevou sua cabeça em um estalo, e hesitou em responder, olhando direito nos olhos de Sai.

- Nada. Se você não confia em mim o suficiente, então...então não vou perguntar mais nada. – ela olhou para a lua vermelha, quando lágrimas de repente caíam sobre seus dedos trêmulos.

Não era normal que ela chorasse por algo tão bobo como ganhar a confiança de alguém para ser capaz de conhecê-lo melhor.

Mas ela sabia que não era sua culpa, ela não teria confiado em alguém que acabasse de conhecer; mesmo se ele insinuasse que estivesse do lado bom.

Ela então sorriu, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que esteve com Naruto, já que ele era a única pessoa que a fazia sorrir mais, pelo menos ele era um melhor entretenimento.

Sai ainda estava preso nas trevas, e Sakura supôs que o passado dele estava misturado com lembranças obscuras e momentos dolorosos. Era provavelmente o porquê dele ser tão frio diante dela agora do que era antes.

Ela sentiu que a floresta estava os separando, mesmo que eles não fossem próximos em primeiro lugar.

Foi o passado dele que o tornou o que é hoje? Ele nunca se redimiu pelo que fez de pesaroso para alguém?

Tudo que ela perguntou foi sobre seu irmão, mas sendo ele incapaz de confiar nela o suficiente, ela não era capaz de ignorar. Ela manteve em mente as questões devoradoras que queria fazer a ele, mas tinha certeza de que ali era um momento mais que apropriado.

No entanto, aquela noite não era.

Era incomum pra ele não ser capaz de responder diretamente. Geralmente ele era mente aberta para certos tópicos e sempre deixa sair comentários sarcásticos. Era naquilo que ele era o melhor.

Era aquilo que o fazia um bastardo divertido e convencido, sabendo que ele não era de todo frio.

Agora ela conhecia seu lado negro. Pelo menos ele não era violento em relação a isso.

Sakura olhou para onde suas lágrimas caíram sobre suas mãos trêmulas, e ela viu a lua vermelha brilhando ainda mais lúgubre.

Seu último sorriso hesitou e logo desapareceu para o calor que sentia perto dela.

O dia seguinte seria um outro dia que gastariam em procurar pela saída, outro dia e noite que o veneno estaria ainda correndo nas veias de Naruto e Sai.

Sai estava apenas concentrado na missão, nada mais importava pra ele.

- Feiosa.

- Hm... Sim?

Foi tão de repente quando ele a prensou contra o chão, suas mãos descansando sobre os ombros dela enquanto ao seu peito quase tocava os seios dela, seu corpo irradiando calor.

De novo, como ele amava fazer com ela, seus lábios se aproximaram da orelha direita dela, onde eles quase se tocaram e ele sussurrou devagar, seus lábios roçando pelo lóbulo da orelha.

- Há coisas que eu posso contar a você... e há coisas que eu não consigo... me lembrar.

- Então... você vai me falar sobre você? – ela sussurrou gentil com nenhum tom de medo ou incômodo.

Ele sussurrou na outra orelha dela, tendo certeza de que ela iria ouvir exatamente o que tinha pra dizer.

- Se eu te falar... então eu vou ter que matar você...

- Me matar? Então você ainda não confia em mim. – Sakura disse quando observou Sai pegar sua espada e traçar a sua ponta sobre o pescoço dela.

- Naruto irá ficar furioso. – ela adicionou antes de esperar por ele fazer alguma coisa com a Rekki-Maru.

Sai sorriu.

- Bem, então o garoto puberdade apenas vai ter que lidar comigo depois. – Sakura sorriu um pouco, sabendo que Sai não faria uma coisa dessas. Além do mais, ele não demonstrou nenhuma intenção de trair o time.

Ele apertou os braços dela e depois a soltou quando rolou para o lado dela. Ela ficou deitada lá por um momento, perdida na situação em que acabaram de estar. Ela fitou a lua vermelha, quando ele finalmente decidiu lhe falar sobre o passado que odiava.

Mas ela sabia que ele só contaria as coisas sem muitos detalhes. As coisas que ele não foi capaz de contar foram deixadas sem respostas.

_Por que é tão difícil pra você confiar em mim?_

* * *

Os pecados cometidos durante a vida eram algo que poderia ser redimido, se escolhessem fazê-lo ou não. 

Mas, durante o tempo da guerra, não havia uma chance perfeita para se redimirem de seus erros.

Sai incomodamente remexeu-se com as palavras quando sua mãe o ensinava sobre a vida que seu irmão teve durante o período da Grande Guerra entre as vilas e o demônio de nove caudas.

Ele não sabia nada sobre seu pai, apenas os traços de artes que ele tinha deixado pra trás para sua família acalentar. A mãe de Sai chorava silenciosamente para si cada dia, olhando pesarosamente para as belas figuras que seu marido pintara.

Sai tinha sete anos, e não sabia por que sua mãe se atormentava com pinturas e memórias dolorosas. Ele apenas se perguntava, o que toda criança já fez, por que os membros de sua família faziam aquilo.

Seu irmão mais velho, que tinha dezenove, secretamente se atormentava com auto-abominação e luto pelos seus companheiros perdidos na Grande Guerra. Ele se deprimia em seu quarto, mas quando estava fora, ele era saudado com aprovação como um herói.

Ele sempre cuidava de Sai como um mais velho deveria fazer. Sai se espelhava nele, e queria muito ser exatamente como ele.

Mas sempre quando Sai queria que seu irmão o ensinasse algo novo, o seu irmão apenas lhe dava uma concepção errônea de sorriso alegre e representação de sentimentos antes de cutucar sua testa.

- Outra hora, irmãozinho, estou ocupado hoje.

Sai observava seu irmão ir embora, segurando um fino caderno de desenho que levava perto dele. Sai sempre soube que seu irmão amava artes tanto quanto seu pai, e ele rabiscava coisas sem fim.

Ele as desenhava com nenhuma paixão, exatamente como Sai faria anos mais tarde.

Todos os dias, Sai observava sua mãe e irmão se atormentarem, até que sua família se deixou separar. Ele foi deixado sozinho em um canto, se perguntando por que eles ainda faziam isso com eles mesmos.

Sua mãe morreu meses depois, devido a uma gradual depressão que ela tinha sobre o marido e uma doença que era passada de geração em geração para as filhas. Ela estava muito frágil durante aqueles duros meses, deitada em uma cama, incapaz de falar ou passar um tempo com seus queridos filhos.

Sai chorou pela primeira vez, quando se agarrava próximo aos braços do irmão. A sepultura foi decorada com girassóis, as quais sua mãe mais amava.

Sai sabia agora do porque ele sempre via pinturas de girassóis. Seu pai as pintava apenas para ela.

"Querida e amada mãe." 

Aquela foi a última vez que chorou, ou sentiu tamanha dor por alguém a qual levava perto de seu coração.

Ele não sabia mais sobre sentimentos. Ele sabia agora apenas obedecer a ordens e completar missões. Foi para aquilo que fora treinado para fazer todos esses anos. Mas ele não poderia chegar ao nível que seu irmão estava.

Seu irmão era superior e o melhor da geração da família. Ele era habilidoso e agraciado com a Rekki-Maru. A espada nunca deixava o seu lado, nem seu caderno de desenho.

Sai era apenas conhecido como o irmão caçula que nunca poderia ser melhor que seu irmão mais velho. Um ninja ordinário com habilidades ordinárias. Nada mais.

Seu irmão era um herói, aquele que dava sorrisos falsos para as pessoas que o adoravam.

Ele passou a odiar o irmão, que tinha começado a se afastar ainda mais do que tinha. Seu irmão não era mais o mesmo, não mais o irmão mais velho divertido e amável que ele se espelhava. Sai abominava e invejava o quanto o seu irmão tinha todas as atenções.

Além disso, seu irmão não lhe dava mais atenção. Ele apenas o cutucava e lhe dava concepções falsas de emoções e desculpas.

_- Outra hora..._ – ele disse antes de o cutucar, fazendo que Sai caísse de costas.

- Eu te odeio.

_Eu te odeio demais._

* * *

Não foi muito. Ele apenas lhe contou um breve resumo de sua infância, como sua mãe havia morrido e como ele passou a odiar seu irmão. Mas Sakura queria saber muito mais, pelo menos sobre o tão chamado irmão. 

- Sai...

- ...

- O que... aconteceu com o seu irmão? Como ele morreu?

Sai a olhou impassível, antes de virar suas costas pra ela.

- Lembre-se, há coisas que eu não posso contar. É isso, nada mais.

Sakura franziu o cenho, sabendo que Sai foi deixado no escuro desde muito cedo em sua infância.

As cicatrizes foram queimadas, e cicatrizes eram coisas que nunca podiam ser apagadas, especialmente para aquele quem nunca estava arrependido.

Isto deixou Sakura se perguntando, se ela estava também presa nas trevas com um candelabro sem luz, apenas mergulhada em lembranças pecaminosas de sua vida.

Ninguém escolheu se redimir de seus pecados.

* * *

"_Red tears traced by a trembling finger, it crashes through the dark memories. The last smile wavered, and disappears, and the warmth is all that's left."_

_-Gackt (Redemption, Dirge of Cerberus) _

* * *

**Nota da autora (x-cry): **Para deixar a história livre de dúvidas, eu irei apontar algumas coisas. 

Quando Sakura pergunta se Rekki-Maru pertence ao irmão caçula de Sai, quando na verdade ele é o mais velho, ela não sabia, porque ela apenas viu o desenho do irmão dele quando era novo.

Sai não confia em ninguém ainda, especialmente naqueles que perguntam sobre seu passado.

Sim, o cenário entre Sai e seu irmão mais velho é muito parecida com o do Itachi e Sasuke. Mwahaha. Isso é legal. Sai é legal, e então o irmão de Sai tem que ser dez vezes mais legal, exatamente como o Itachi-san. Mwahaha.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Como o prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo traduzido! Espero que não esteja confuso e que a nota da autora tenha esclarecido qualquer dúvida em relação à história! Qualquer erro, por favor, me informe (obrigada Hiei-and-Shino por me avisar do pequeno erro de digitação)! 

Obrigada pelas reviews e aguardem o próximo capítulo... "Gentle Rays".


	4. Gentle Rays

**Frozen Smile**

**Capítulo IV**

_It was your gentle touch that burned me with desire, yet the gentle ray of your angelic aura blinded me, and I feared of the skies that would take me away, plunging me into the darkness._

_Why is it that you try so hard to smile for me?

* * *

_

"**Eu te odeio."**

As palavras se repetiam na cabeça dele, quando os fatos de sua infância tocavam em uma volta inevitável. Foi a última vez que ele soube o que a palavra 'emoção' significava. Nada mais importava agora. Ele tinha uma tarefa a cumprir.

Aquilo era realmente um incômodo. Ele não tinha intenção de contar nada a ela, mas depois de tanto insistir e perguntar, a voz estridente dela começou a deixá-lo louco, mais irritante que o horrível rosto dela.

Na esperança de fazê-la calar a boca, ele a respondeu calmamente, em vez de falar de maneira agressiva como o garoto puberdade, que sempre se encrencava em qualquer lugar que o grupo fosse. Ele não sabia como Sakura e o sensei anterior deles o agüentava.

Havia muitas coisas que tinha deixado de fora sobre sua infância e ele não pretendia contar a ela nada sobre isso, não até que aquela missão estivesse cumprida.

Se aquela maldita cobra não o tivesse mordido em primeiro lugar, seu plano não teria saído pela culatra. Ele teria completado a primeira parte dele. Mas a maldita cobra. A maldita cobra estava no caminho.

Agora, ele estava preso em algum lugar de uma floresta a milhas de lugar nenhum com uma kunoichi de cabelos estranhos que fazia perguntas sem fim.

Sai observou Sakura se mexer em seu sono, quando ela virou todo seu corpo em frente a ele. Estranhamente, os raios translúcidos da lua vermelha brilhavam sobre ela, dando um contorno e curvas avermelhadas ao seu corpo. Sai olhou atentamente aquela vista esquisita diante dele e em um instante o corpo de Sakura foi substituído pelo corpo sem vida de sua mãe.

Ele se lembrava exatamente como sua mãe tinha morrido e como o corpo dela se esparramou no chão onde os raios translúcidos da vermelha lua que brilhavam da janela. As belas pinturas de girassóis não estavam em sua usual cor amarela, mas vermelhas. Como a lua.

Mesmo todos os reais girassóis que estavam dispersos em volta do corpo de sua mãe eram vermelhos. Vermelho era a única cor que ele tinha medo desde quando criança e era uma lembrança que queria esquecer.

Tudo aparecia diante de seus olhos, desde o momento em que sua mãe caiu ao momento em que ocorreu a morte de seu irmão. Mas mesmo que isso tocasse em sua mente interminavelmente, aquilo não o afetava. Era apenas outro incômodo que apareceu durante a noite.

Ele sabia e sempre lhe diziam que todos a sua volta morreriam. Qualquer alguém que ele amasse morreria e se aqueles sentimentos fossem o afetar durante alguma missão, ele possivelmente poderia morrer também.

Sai sempre se lembrava de conter suas emoções e memórias até o dia que morresse.

Desde aquele dia em específico, o seu primeiro dia de treinamento como ninja, ele sempre se perguntou por que as pessoas o tratavam diferente. Era porque ele era um órfão? Era porque as pessoas pensavam que ele estava arruinando a vida daqueles dois que eram como sua verdadeira família?

Sai sabia que era órfão, ele sabia que a mãe e o irmão com que vivia não eram sua real família. Mas aquelas eram as lembranças que tinha, suas lembranças de infância.

Sua mãe o tratava como se ele tivesse nascido depois de seu irmão mais velho. O mais velho o tratava como um irmão caçula. Eles eram todos felizes e se importavam com ele, até o dia que sua mãe se foi.

As pessoas brigavam com ele e sua mãe estava sempre por perto para secar as suas lágrimas, dizendo a ele que tudo estava bem. Seu irmão faria o mesmo também.

Mas indo ao ponto onde Sai tinha perguntado pela primeira vez sobre seu pai, tudo se abalou.

Sai nunca se perdoou pelo que fez após a morte de sua mãe.

Ele nunca se perdoou pelo que iria fazer ao seu irmão. Mas para provar que ele era leal ao seu sensei, ele tinha que fazer o foi lhe dito.

Ele foi testado como um ninja, não deixando que as emoções ficassem em seu caminho e cumprir seu dever. No momento em que a lâmina metálica tocou a pele macia, Sai aprendeu não se importar mais.

E ele nunca se importou novamente. Nunca mais. Ele era uma marionete.

Ele não se importou.

Não havia nada para se sentir culpado agora.

Tudo que podia fazer era seguir em frente e nunca olhar para trás.

Ele era Sai, um nome dado a ele pela organização Raízes.

Sai olhou para seu caderno de desenho mais uma vez, e analisou a imagem de seu irmão. Na capa de trás do caderno, outra figura estava desenhada no mesmo estilo e idade que o da frente. Mas em vez de cabelos brancos, eram negros.

Não muito depois de colocar de volta o caderno em sua mochila, Sai começou a brincar com Rekki-Maru de novo.

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse pegar a arma, ele começou a tossir entre as mãos, e sangue escorreu pela sua boca.

De novo, ele começou a tossir, e mais violentamente desta vez. Não querendo que Sakura fizesse as coisas mais complicadas caso ela acordasse para encontrá-lo naquela condição, ele correu para o rio e se lavou.

O veneno tinha começado a agir mais rápido do que ele esperava.

* * *

Com os raios suaves do sol matinal brilhando ofuscante em seu rosto, mesmo com sua mão sobre a testa, Sakura ainda não conseguia determinar se a saída à frente dela era real ou não.

- Sai, você tem certeza de este é o caminho certo? – Sakura perguntou pela terceira vez em uma hora. Sai suspirou e confirmou.

- Sim, Feiosa, é o caminho certo. A menos que você queira gastar mais tempo procurando por outra saída, fique a vontade.

- Não, não quero.

- Bom. Vamos mais rápido, vamos? Mas depois, de novo, você deveria diminuir um pouco, porque eu não quero ficar perto de sua imagem horrível e especialmente do seu rosto feio.

Antes que Sakura pudesse responder ao insulto dele, Sai se moveu mais rápido a sua frente.

- Droga, alguém tem que ensinar a esse bastardinho algumas boas maneiras. – Sakura murmurou para si mesmo quando o seguia.

Quando ela o alcançou, ele estava parado na beira de um penhasco quando o vento passava por ele. Ela se aproximou, e ficou do lado dele, aproveitando a bela vista diante dela. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, e ela queria pular de alegria por eles terem finalmente saído daquela maldita floresta.

A vista era tão magnífica quanto a da vila de Konoha. O rio fluía através do meio das duas florestas, e em algum lugar, no lado direito, ela podia ver um pequeno santuário. Não muito longe dali, ela podia ver um pequeno vilarejo e de novo, se sentia a ponto de pular de alegria.

Ela poderia finalmente encontrar o antídoto e deixar Sai em uma condição melhor. A floresta era tão inútil quanto àquela perto do vilarejo. Era apenas uma floresta inóspita, onde não havia nada de saudável para comer ou ervas, e era terrivelmente fria.

Agora que eles estavam fora, podiam finalmente descansar em uma boa cama quente antes de procurar por Naruto e Yamato novamente.

- Meu vilarejo natal é algum lugar à frente. Um pouco mais longe do que essa que você vê agora. – Sai murmurou. Sakura voltou sua atenção da vista para Sai.

- O que foi?

Mais uma vez Sai suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- Nada, não é da sua conta, Feiosa.

Sakura franziu o cenho à frase.

- Por que você sempre está me dizendo isso? É da minha conta. Você ainda está envenenado, e como médica eu-.

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a fala, Sai colocou sua mão na frente do rosto dela.

- Eu já te disse, há coisas quem não posso te contar. Lembre-se disso. Você não é tão esperta quanto eu pensei.

Insultada, as sobrancelhas de Sakura se contorceram e ela sentiu um pouco de raiva pelo que ele tinha dito sobre ela.

- O que você disse sobre mim?

- Você é uma estúpida, Feiosa. **Estúpida. Feiosa.**

Sakura cerrou os punhos, mas ela se conteve em bater nele. Seria infantilidade dela se batesse nele por esse tipo de insultos. Ela aprendeu a ignorá-los, e se lembrou de que ela deveria bater quando eles se tornassem mais rudes.

- Olha pra onde anda, eu não quero que você caia e bata sua cabeça e se torne mais estúpida do que já é. – Sai adicionou antes de desaparecer pela trilha que levava até o vilarejo.

Sakura cruzou os braços e suspirou.

- Por que ele é sempre assim? Eu queria que Yamato-san ou Kakashi-sensei estivesse aqui. Pelo menos eles podiam colocar algum senso nele.

Depois de ficar ali por volta de cinco minutos, ela piscou antes de perceber que Sai já estava lá embaixo e correu atrás dele. Começou incomodá-la o fato de que ela sempre estaria atrás de Sai, fitando as costas dele quando desaparecesse a sua frente.

Mas então aquele era Sai, a pessoa mais rude, detestável, provavelmente a pessoa mais convencida que ela tinha conhecido, ao lado de Naruto. Mas pelo menos ele tinha seus limites e sabia de nunca a irritar, pois conhecia qual seria o resultado.

Sakura encontrou Sai tossindo antes de mergulhar sua mão na corrente rápida do gelado rio.

- Sai, você está bem? – ela perguntou ao se aproximar dele.

Sai virou sua cabeça para a olhar, dando a ela um de seus famosos sorrisos falsos.

- Claro, Feiosa. Minha garganta estava coçando.

Não acreditando nele, Sakura colocou suas mãos na cintura e se inclinou, seu rosto se aproximando do dele.

- Você não está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, está?

- Não. Agora, você poderia tirar esse seu rosto feio da minha frente, antes que eu morra olhando pra ele. Eu poderia virar pedra também se eu olhar diretamente em seus olhos estúpidos.

- Se eu o fizer, você irá pelo menos me chamar pelo nome?

- Talvez...

- Bem, é Sakura. SA-KU-RA. – Sakura disse a ele quando afastava seu rosto dele.

- Feiosa. FE-IO-SA.

Sakura franziu, cruzou os braços e suspirou em frustração, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu não sei como as pessoas lidam com o seu tipo.

- E eu não sei como o garoto puberdade acha você bonitinha. Eu não vejo nada para gostar em você.

- Apenas esqueça que essa conversa tenha ao menos começado. Nós deveríamos estar andando. O vilarejo é mais à frente, estou certa?

- Talvez.

- Realmente, Sai, você não pode me dar uma resposta direta?

- É possível.

- Você é realmente incrível. Você é rude e um idiota de dia, e sério, quieto e misterioso de noite. Você é um enigma.

- E é por isso que nenhuma mulher pode resistir a mim.

- Bem, muito mal. Pelo menos eu posso.

- Você? Eu não a considero uma mulher. Provavelmente é por isso que Sasuke-kun traiu a vila, assim ele poderia se livrar de você.

Sakura abriu sua boca, mas Sai começou a tossir de novo. Ela imediatamente a fechou e sua expressão se entristeceu.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? É provável que seja o veneno. Nós precisamos te levar para aquele vilarejo rápido.

- Não. Eu já disse, é apenas garganta irritada. Além disso, nós vamos apenas pegar alguns suprimentos, então continuar com a nossa missão.

- Sai, por favor. Apenas dessa vez, descanse. Eu sou sua médica e você deveria me escutar. Quando eu digo descanse, você descansa. Não é saudável para o seu corpo se continuar desse jeito, especialmente com veneno correndo nele.

- Tudo bem. – Sai respondeu fracamente. O rosto de Sakura se iluminou um pouco.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Eu só queria que calasse a boca. Eu não gosto quando as pessoas ficam reclamando e esse tipo de coisa. Vamos.

Sakura sorriu, quando ela observava Sai se esforçando em levantar. Ela ofereceu ajuda, mas ele a ignorou e começou a andar pela trilha novamente.

"_Eles realmente são parecidos..."_

* * *

A caminha para o vilarejo não era tão longa quanto Sakura esperava. Na verdade, era bem curta e ela estava feliz por ser. Sakura deu uma pequena olhadela no santuário pelo qual passaram. Era rodeado por lindas borboletas. O rio fluía por ele e todo o lugar estava praticamente envolto em uma aura azul, como se estivesse protegido por uma barreira.

Sakura continuou olhando aquilo e andando ao mesmo tempo, mas quando ela trombou em Sai, ela desviou sua atenção.

- Nós chegamos?

- ... Sim. – Sai respondeu.

- O que você está esperando, vamos... – quando Sakura olhou em direção ao vilarejo, sua expressão imediatamente mudou.

- Não... não pode ser. Eu juro que isso não estava acontecendo quando estávamos no penhasco.

As esperanças de Sakura caíram por terra, quando ela percebeu que não poderia salvar Sai, não ali.

- O vilarejo... está queimando...

Os raios suaves do sol logo se tornaram em um pôr-do-sol e a lua vermelha apareceu novamente, emitindo seus lúgubres raios translúcidos.

Logo, não havia nada mais no vilarejo. Não havia nem sobreviventes ou qualquer item deixado para trás para curar Sai. Era como se tudo tivesse sido queimado junto com as casas.

Tudo que os dois podiam fazer eram observar todo o lugar em chamas enquanto deixavam a chuva inesperada apagar o fogo que tinha causado aquele infortúnio.

Sakura fitou o céu, quando as gotas de chuva caíam em seu rosto.

- O que posso fazer agora? Sai e Naruto irão morrer.

Sai assistiu de longe embaixo de um prédio com seu teto ainda intacto Sakura chorando na chuva, e ele não se importava realmente com o que estava acontecendo.

Ele não se importava se ela estava chorando pelo bem dele e pela morte das pessoas do vilarejo.

Os soluços suaves eram nada mais que barulhos irritantes para ele. Ele queria acabar com aquela maldita missão, e nada mais.

* * *

_Why do you try so hard to smile for others?_

_Why is it that you do it under the gentle rays of the sun?

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora: **Um pouco mais sobre o passado do Sai, sobre o assassinato de seu irmão (sim, Sai o matou)... Sakura e ele ainda continuam sozinho e perdidos... e muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, coisas um tanto inusitadas, só que mais para frente... finalmente terminei de traduzir a fic por completo, apesar de ter algumas partes para arrumar já que ficaram extremamente confusas, e espero não estragar a estória com as minhas adaptações... além disso vai ter mais um capítulo publicado ainda hoje... na verdade, seriam três, mas está tarde e estou com preguiça de revisar o texto... além do mais, dois capítulos já são o suficiente por enquanto...

Agradeço pelas reviews e espero que continuem a ler...

Próximo capítulo: _"The Garden of Everything"._


	5. The Garden of Everything

**Frozen Smile **

**Capítulo V **

_Set me free from chains of the physical…_

Sai não sabia o que fazer ou se ele era do tipo que confortaria alguém que está em angústia. Aquela era na verdade a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele via alguém derramar lágrimas. A última vez desde que ele viu lágrimas escorrendo por lindas e macias bochechas brancas, foi sua mãe, que chorava interminavelmente pelo marido, o homem que lhe pintava girassóis.

Ele nunca soube como confortá-la também. Tudo que lembrava era de a abraçar por um momento, e antes que percebesse, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso de volta no rosto. Mas todos aqueles sentimentos e calor que ele tinha diante dela se foram. Era algo que tinha esquecido há muito tempo e ele esperava que se mantivesse assim.

Infelizmente, lembranças estranhas e sentimentos familiares vinham fluindo nele desde quando falara com Sakura ou observara o sono tranqüilo dela. De algum modo, quando ele a observou dormindo, ele a viu envolta por um jardim de tudo. Flores e vaga-lumes rodeavam o corpo dela como paraíso por um breve momento com uma sensação de serenidade.

Mas depois disso, a mente dele de repente se tornaria mais pessimista e a mesma imagem de sua mãe deitada pálida e sem vida rodeada por girassóis iluminadas de vermelho pela lua substituiria o corpo tranqüilo de Sakura Haruno.

Era um tanto estranho que aquelas memórias e sentimentos viessem aparecer naquela hora. Muitas vezes, ele observou muitas outras garotas que ele se juntou antes, mas nada nunca aconteceu. Eles eram apenas colegas.

Elas nunca se incomodaram em perguntar sobre o passado dele, elas eram treinadas pelo mesmo mestre que ele, então aquilo não as interessava. Elas eram apenas colegas que ajudavam a completar uma tarefa, nada mais. Elas eram impessoais sobre tudo como ele era.

O barulho lancinante da chuva continuou a cair, batendo no teto ainda intacto do queimado prédio que Sai se abrigava e os soluços vindos da kunoichi de cabelos róseos finalmente se silenciaram. Sai viu vaga-lumes rodeando de repente o vilarejo incinerado e brilhavam intensos na noite fria e chuvosa enquanto voavam em círculos.

- Por que você se importa em chorar por pessoas que nem ao menos conhece? – Sai perguntou de repente quando olhava para o céu noturno enquanto girava um anel metálico desconhecido.

Sakura se aproximou dele e ficou ao seu lado, pingando água por ficar na chuva.

- Eu choro porque... eu não posso salvar você e o Naruto... as pessoas daqui se foram e metade delas estão provavelmente mortas... – Sakura respondeu com uma ponta de tristeza ainda contida em sua voz e expressão.

- Talvez... – Sai retorquiu quando ele surpreendentemente se aproximou e limpou as lágrimas insistentes que começavam a escorrer pela bochecha de Sakura. Quando os dedos frios dele tocaram seu rosto, ela se encolheu por um momento antes de deixá-lo secar suas lágrimas.

Ela fechou seus olhos e empurrou a mão dele suavemente, se sentindo um pouco incômoda pela ação dele.

- Sua mãe... ela costumava limpar suas lágrimas assim... certo?

Ela estava esperando um insulto logo após o que ela tinha dito, mas em vez disso, ele a respondeu diretamente.

_Enigmático à noite..._

- Provavelmente... eu não me lembro muito...

Sai levou sua atenção de volta ao anel, girando-o novamente e Sakura notou que havia um nome desconhecido cravado nele.

"_Hayate...?"_

- Suas lágrimas de ácido queimaram meus dedos... – Sai de repente murmurou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

_Um idiota durante o dia..._

Ela sabia que um insulto viria mais cedo ou mais tarde e Sai nunca dormiria, ficaria quieto ou deixaria algum lugar até que ele insultasse pelo menos uma pessoa, não importasse a situação ou qual momento era. Mesmo durante a noite, onde ele era mais enigmático e um pouco aberto, ele ainda conseguia insultá-la.

Mas ela não estava em disposição de conversar com ele sobre os insultos. Ela estava mais preocupada com as pessoas do vilarejo e do que viria a ser de suas casas. Sakura sabia que alguns deles provavelmente fugiram a tempo em uma jornada para os próximos vilarejos.

Ela se amaldiçoou e pensou que eles dois deveriam ter ido à direção oposta e talvez tivessem se encontrado com Naruto e Yamato no segundo dia. Mas ela também sabia que o rio poderia tê-los levado para qualquer parte do país em que estavam, então a única solução restante era seguir em frente até encontrar um lugar seguro.

Sakura voltou sua atenção ao anel por um breve momento, na esperança de descobrir algo mais sobre Hayate.

- Me diz... Sai... quem é Hayate...?

Sai ficou em silêncio por um tempo e a lembrou novamente de que havia coisas que não podia contar. Sakura estava bem consciente disso e balançou a cabeça, perguntando de novo quem Hayate era.

- Hayate... – ele começou quando colocou o anel de volta no bolso. – é o nome do meu irmão... o anel é a terceira e última coisa que mantenho como recordação dele...

Sakura estreitou os olhos, confusa do por que ele gostaria de guardar recordações de alguém quando ele mesmo não tinha interesse em ter sentimentos ou lembranças.

- Por que então você guarda recordações quando nem ao menos sabe como é sentir ter lembranças de alguém querido?

- Você sabe, Feiosa... você faz muitas perguntas...

- ... Eu só quero saber mais sobre você... você me prometeu...

- Prometi o quê? Eu não me lembro de prometer nada. – Sai respondeu tão frio quanto pôde. Ele estava ficando cansado das perguntas de Sakura e queria que ela calasse a boca e continuasse com a missão.

- Você me prometeu me contar sobre você... somos companheiros de time... deveríamos conhecer um ao outro...

Sakura esperava que pelo menos uma pessoa conseguisse quebrar o coração de gelo dele e lhe ensinasse algo sobre boas maneiras e emoções. De algum modo ela sabia que ela não era essa pessoa que ajudaria Sai a se livrar do caminho pelo qual foi ensinado.

Ele ainda estava preso como uma criança perdida no escuro e nada poderia ajudá-lo. Não havia luz para ele. Ela nunca iria ser sua guia de luz. Ela começava a acreditar que aquela era a segunda vez que falhava em salvar alguém.

- Você já me conhece o suficiente.

Ela sabia muito bem que ela não era aquela que o libertaria.

- Não...

_The mirror melts…I'm somewhere else…inside eternity…_

A chuva caia mais forte do que antes e Sakura esfregou os braços, esperando por uma resposta. Fazia apenas um breve momento que ela soube sobre o irmão dele e qual era seu nome. Sai era a criança perdida que estava ainda presa na escuridão com uma concepção errônea de um guia de luz.

"_Por que você se esforça tanto em cumprir esta missão?"_

Era como se ela só conseguisse conhecê-lo pouco a pouco a cada noite, mas ela queria conhecer mais que aquilo. Ela queria saber uma grande parte da vida dele como criança e o que o fez se tornar tão impassível diante de tudo.

Tudo que ela sabia era que seu pai era um pintor e esteve na guerra, seu irmão era um herói e também um artista, e que sua mãe era uma viúva que amava muito seus filhos, mas chorava secretamente por dentro. A mãe de Sai era uma típica mãe, mas o que chamou mais sua atenção fora Hayate por causa das coisas que Sai mantinha como recordação.

Ela queria saber como ele se parecia também e o que Hayate significava para ele. Na realidade, Sakura imaginou a vida de Sai paralela à infância de Sasuke. Seus irmãos eram exatamente os mesmos, e suas mães lhes davam todo o amor que podiam. Ela tentou derreter o coração de Sasuke na esperança de que um dia ele se livraria de sua miséria, mas nem ela nem Naruto conseguiram salvá-lo. Nem mesmo Kakashi.

Ela sabia que não era a melhor pessoa pra deixar alguém livre de um passado obscuro como aquele. Era sempre Naruto que vinha resgatar e salvar todos de suas mágoas. Mesmo que não tivesse conseguido salvar Sasuke, ele sempre era capaz de salvar qualquer outro que conhecia, de seu passado.

"_O passado é passado. O presente é o que conta agora. Foque sua vida no presente para fazer tudo melhor do que foi há muito tempo antes. Você sempre pode recomeçar e construir em direção ao seu futuro."_

Kakashi sempre diria ao seu time coisas como essa e Naruto lembraria todo mundo daquilo. O presente era o mais importante período da vida de uma pessoa mas ambos, Sai e Sasuke, não tinham aprendido qual era o significado daquela frase. Eles deixaram suas mágoas crescerem e viviam no passado, se tornando homens que se importavam com nada além de cumprir seus principais objetivos.

Sasuke vivia no passado para vingar a família que amava e para matar o único homem que odiava, seu irmão. Sai vivia no passado e foi ensinado desde criança que as missões eram a parte mais importante de um ninja. Nada importava, mesmo se um companheiro estivesse ao chão. Sai mencionou algo sobre lealdade e a morte de seu irmão, mas Sakura não conseguia compreender como aquilo se relacionava.

_Set me free…Where memories call to me…_

"_Alguns vivem pelo futuro, construindo uma nova vida no presente... mas alguns vivem no passado, deixando que suas mágoas assumam o lugar por algo que eles não conseguem se redimir..."_

- Não, eu não conheço...

* * *

Novamente, Sai começou a ter sonhos estranhos com Sakura estando rodeada por um jardim de tudo. Ele se lembrou há um tempo da canção que sua mãe costumava cantar sobre o jardim de tudo. 

"_Aqui está você... estrela da manhã... feita de milagres... onde você está... asas abertas... cante em meio... o jardim de tudo..."_

De alguma forma, aqueles eram os únicos versos que se lembrava e o resto da melodia era cantarolado por sua mãe. Aquilo ecoaria em seus sonhos de tempos em tempos e quando ele observava Sakura dormindo, ele ouvia a melodia cantarolada reverberando em sua cabeça.

No entanto, ele não a via como uma estrela feita de milagres. Ela era apenas uma normal médica irritante. Sai estava ficando incomodado com o fato dela querer saber tanto sobre ele. Não havia nada de especial nele para se saber. Às vezes ele desejaria que ele estivesse com as outras garotas que não se importavam com nada além de completar seus deveres.

_- Não... não, eu não conheço..._

Sai a viu dizer aquelas palavras antes de virar suas costas pra ele, caminhando de volta para a chuva. Ela estranhamente se esticou e com sucesso pegou um dos vaga-lumes que ainda se demorava no vazio e queimado vilarejo. Sai não sentia culpa por nada que disse para ela naquela noite, e não se importava se ele tivesse de alguma forma ferido os sentimentos dela.

Eles estavam gastando tempo precioso esperando por nada. Era um infortúnio para ele ficar preso ali com ela em vez do estúpido e agressivo Naruto. De algum jeito, eles teriam feito um time melhor e teriam completado a missão desde então. Era um mistério como mulheres como Sakura amavam em tomar seu tempo em tudo, e gastando isso em conhecendo um ao outro.

Aquele era o modo de um ninja, nunca interagindo ou tendo relacionamento com alguém durante a missão. Era aquilo que lhe foi ensinado desde criança e ele sabia que foi ensinado a mesma coisa a Sakura, mas de algum jeito parecia como se ela se esquecesse da maioria das regras de como ser um ninja.

_Set me free…_

Hayate era como ele, trancafiado nas trevas, enquanto todos a sua volta tentavam livrá-lo de seu passado o qual ele podia se redimir. Tudo que Sai experimentou, ele aprendeu de Hayate, e tudo que Sai aprendeu como um ninja, ele usou no mundo real, que era sua falta de sentimentos e respeito diante outros.

De novo, ele começou a ouvir os suaves soluços de Sakura e o jardim de tudo que a rodeava desapareceu. Sai olhou o anel de Hayate e começou a ter lembranças que não gostaria de se lembrar. De alguma forma, com Sakura por perto, coisas vinham fluindo novamente nele.

_Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night…And every day will return us...To arms of the ever eternal…

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora: **Dois capítulos em um dia! Este capítulo é um tanto parado, mas os próximos contêm mais interação entre Sai e Sakura... além de que o meu capítulo favorito logo, logo estará no ar. Aqui temos a revelação do nome do irmão de Sai, mas atenção: este Hayate não é aquele que morreu durantes os exames no anime/manga. De acordo com a autora (x-cry), o irmão de Sai morreu há dez anos, fazendo Sai ter dezessete anos agora.

Desculpe por qualquer parte confusa... e deixem reviews!

E também confiram o clipe da música que dá nome a este capítulo: The Garden of Everything de Maaya Sakamoto feat. Steve Conte. Aqui está o link: www . youtube . com / watch?v (sinal de igual aqui) q65TCFBosWY (apaque os espaços)

Próximo capítulo: _"Rain"._


	6. Rain

**Frozen Smile**

**Capítulo VI **

_The days are just like moments turned to hours…_

Com o anel a salvo em sua palma e com a presença da kunoichi de cabelos róseos que lhe deu abruptas recordações, Sai estremeceu em dor quando as memórias fluíam nele inevitavelmente passando por cada pecado que cometera há tanto tempo.

No momento em que ele se viu mais jovem cometendo aquele ato pecaminoso, sua visão inesperadamente se tornou distorcida, fazendo-o estremecer novamente. Ele retrocedeu da visão, se esforçando em apagar a memória pecaminosa, mas quando aquilo continuou se repetindo, algo dentro dele de repente queimou assim que a adrenalina se espalhou pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que desmoronasse ao chão.

Ele se sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado e a culpa e os sentimentos que ele reprimiu há tantos anos voltaram, florescendo no profundo dele. De novo, ele tentou apagá-los, sabendo que os tendo de volta indubitavelmente interferiria na missão.

Percebendo que aquelas emoções e culpa reprimidas nunca apareceram durante os dez anos que ele tentou apagá-las, ele decidiu que era hora de se separar das pessoas a sua volta e terminar a missão ele mesmo.

Ele amaldiçoou Orochimaru e suas malditas cobras por mordê-lo e desejou que um simples antídoto ou erva pudesse diminuir a dor que estava experimentando agora. Mas depois de se lembrar que uma simples medicação não poderia ajudar em nada, ele praguejou para si mesmo mais uma vez.

As visões passavam pela mente de Sai através dos últimos dias de vida de Hayate, abruptamente interrompendo seus pensamentos sobre o veneno e a missão. Os dias em que Sai parara de se lembrar vinham fluindo de volta, e as palavras do homem que odiava e mesmo admirava em tantos aspectos reverberavam em sua cabeça.

_I stopped remembering…_

No entanto, tudo que ele via era distorcido, e cada vez que se tornavam claras por um breve momento, ele mais uma vez via o sofrimento de seu irmão e o modo como se torturava. Sai finalmente percebeu agora o quanto seu irmão estava realmente sofrendo por dentro desde o começo, e o anel que segurava tão firme por fim escorregou de suas mãos.

Ele estremeceu de dor mais uma vez e agarrou seu peito, gradualmente se tornando letárgico e era incapaz de se levantar, se esforçando ao máximo para permanecer forte. Ele sabia que se ele caísse na escuridão agora, sua missão seria um fracasso. Ele prometera a si mesmo que nunca cairia ou deixaria algo acontecer não importasse a condição que estivesse, mas agora, ele encontrou a gravidade o puxando para baixo.

Dolorosamente, Sai desviou seu olhar distorcido para Sakura, que chorava silenciosamente na fria chuva de costas ainda para ele, alheia ao abrupto incidente que Sai estava vivenciando. Por um breve segundo, sua mãe substituiu Sakura novamente, rodeada pelo redentor jardim de tudo.

Ela estava em pé com suas costas para ele no jardim de tudo, e era mais claro que o usual, como se fosse o paraíso. A névoa angelical de sua mãe se virou e ela esticou sua mão direita para ele, seu longo cabelo escuro esvoaçando e chamou por ele, cantando tranqüila sua doce cantiga de ninar.

Sai se aproximou dela, na esperança de que fosse capaz de sentir o toque vibrante de sua mãe angelical mais uma vez. A distância era longa mas ele continuou, persuadido pela cantiga silenciosa que ela cantava sem parar.

Mas quando ele chegou mais perto da única pessoa que o mais compreendia, a visão redentora abruptamente se tornou distorcida e o trouxe de volta a fria noite chuvosa de um vilarejo estilhaçado onde uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos estava ainda chorando embaixo da chuva. De vagar, ele caiu mais profundamente na escuridão, com as imagens distorcidas de Sakura e sua mãe juntas gravadas em sua mente.

_Mãe...?_

* * *

_I walk in the rain…_

Hayate agia como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido quando ele estava perto de seu irmão e de sua mãe ou de outros, mais lá no fundo, ele vinha mantendo sentimentos de pesar e angústia, e memórias inevitáveis de seus pecados.

Ele se afundava em sua miséria, culpando a si mesmo pelos erros que cometera e de como ele não conseguira salvar seus companheiros.

Mas ele garantia de sorrir para sua família e aqueles que o rodeava, na esperança de não levá-los juntos para sua própria tristeza. Ele queria o que havia de melhor para eles e sorria toda vez que podia, mesmo se fosse fingimento de sua alegria.

Aquele era o seu único sorriso falso, um sorriso congelado que nunca teria um significado, apenas o de iludir a pessoa que sorria de volta. Ele fez aquilo por alguns meses diante de seu irmão caçula, esperando que Sai nunca soubesse da miséria e do tormento pelos quais passava.

"_Eu falhei com todos eles..."_

Ninguém estava lá para libertá-lo das trevas que possuía dentro de si, fazendo-o continuar a se afogar em mágoa. Ele caiu profundamente na obscuridade, onde estava preso como uma criança perdida se afundando em auto-abominação e sem luz para guiá-lo.

Ele logo se tornou perdido com o que ele queria da vida e começou a ignorar as pessoas ao redor, mesmo Sai, que procurava por ele, o qual sempre o cutucava para longe, desculpando-se e dizendo as mesmas desculpas.

- Outra hora...

- Por que você sempre me diz isso?

Hayate estreitou os olhos quando abaixou sua cabeça para se esquivar do olhar de Sai, hesitando em responder. Aquilo era uma rotina e ele se acostumara em dizer isso toda vez que Sai queria treinar. A hesitação se demorou, quando ele tentava encontrar aquela resposta assim como as respostas de seus próprios problemas.

_- Eu não sei..._

Na realidade, ele estava com medo de corromper a mente pura de Sai com seu passado pecaminoso durante a guerra e como ele se sentia sobre tudo isso. Ele era freqüentemente quieto e solitário e alheio às necessidades de Sai.

Ele estava cansado e nunca estava com animo para ajudar seu irmão. Um pequeno cutucão e ele estaria livre para pintar ou rabiscar coisas que estavam mais associadas com tormento e arrependimento.

- Eu entendo se é uma missão... mas... você sempre diz a mesma coisa e quebra aquela promessa que você me fez... – Sai sussurrou, sua voz quase quebrando pela tentativa de se manter confiante e contido diante a situação.

_- Promessa...?_

As sobrancelhas de Hayate se contorceram juntas, quando ele tentava se lembrar do que prometera ao seu pequeno irmão. Ele estava tão focado em sua tristeza que não tinha percebido pelo que Sai estava passando e como ele lidava com isso. Sai era tão miserável quanto ele, mas ele continuou ignorante sobre o fato, refletindo profundamente sobre suas memórias e remorsos.

Suspirando em frustração, ele deslizou suas mãos pelo seu cabelo cinza e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não acho que você possa entender a situação pelo qual estou passando agora.

- Por que você sempre me deixa de lado...?

"_Eu estou cansado de sua lamentação e miséria."_

Os sombrios olhos cinzas de Hayate pairaram sobre os orbes negros e inocentes de Sai e inevitavelmente os fechou ao começar a ver a tensão que se encontrava entre eles. Sai esperou pacientemente uma última vez pela resposta de Hayate, quando ele o contemplava, abrindo e fechando sua boca repetidamente, seguido por alguns suspiros.

- Esqueça isso, Hayate.

Hayate observou a porta de seu quarto se fechar e ele estava de volta a afundar-se na obscuridade.

"_Me desculpe, Sai..."_

* * *

_The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen…_

Aquele foi o dia que mudou sua vida, quando ele aprenderia a não se arrepender do pecado que iria cometer, nem derramar lágrimas quando o sangue se tornasse uma necessidade para a sua lealdade.

Aquilo tornou aparente o quanto ele abominava seu irmão mais velho, mesmo que o admirasse o suficiente para manter recordações após a sua morte, mesmo tendo um interesse único em justu artístico.

A negligência que lhe foi dado depois de fazer oito anos era insuportável, fazendo-o desistir de tentar em ajudar seu irmão a se recuperar de sua vida miserável e excessiva reflexão de seu passado pecaminoso.

Ele nunca percebeu o quanto seu irmão sofreu e sacrificou para proteger sua mente inocente, mas depois da contínua negligência e promessas quebradas, Sai realmente não se importava pelo qual seu irmão estava passando naquele momento. Aquele era o dia que esquecera de suas lembranças de infância sobre suas emoções.

Aquele era o dia que ele se tornara um boneco insensível, um soldado e um ninja que apenas estava determinado em cumprir seu dever.

"_Por que você vive sua vida dessa maneira...?"_

* * *

A chuva continuava a cair quando os vaga-lumes se demoravam na noite enevoada. Sakura deixou escapar um soluço frustrado, agarrando apertado a borda de sua blusa.

"_Por que você mora no passado...? Por que você se parece tanto com ele...?"_

O som de um anel caindo e um barulho de pancada ao seu lado lhe chamou a atenção, trazendo-a de volta de seus pensamentos.

- Sai...?

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Não aconteceu nada demais aqui... mas dêem uma olhada no próximo capítulo para descobrir o destino de Sai... o final vai ser surpreendente!

Deixem reviews!

Próximo capítulo: _"__Monochrome__"..._


	7. Monochrome

**Frozen Smile**

**Capítulo VII **

Não era muito freqüente que ela se encontrasse confortando um outro homem que não fosse Sasuke em seus braços, ou mesmo chorar por ele tanto quanto uma Mãe que lamenta pelo seu filho morto.

Sakura convenceu a si mesma a nunca trair Sasuke ou mesmo se aproximar em ajudar Sai, mas ela continuou a embalá-lo em seus braços como se ele fosse seu próprio filho e pôs sua palma gentilmente contra o peito dele, que liberou um pequeno tom azulado.

Mesmo que ela brigasse com ele e não fosse pega o ajudando por causa da atitude arrogante dele, ela ainda era a médica do time e era seu dever ajudá-los tão essencialmente quanto possível.

No entanto, extrair veneno do corpo de uma pessoa era mais difícil que com medicação regular, que Sakura realmente não se encontrava fazendo devido ao tempo e energia que isso tomava dela.

As incontáveis horas lidando com alguém que estava à beira da morte, pelo aspecto do sangue escuro que continuamente em grande quantidade escorria da boca dele, era tão tedioso quanto lidar com a dor de pesar.

Era como observar Sasuke morrendo de novo, a reação dela a mesma de quando eles lutaram contra Haku.

"_Mesmo que eu odeie você por estar desrespeitando meus amigos... eu não posso permitir que minhas emoções fiquem no caminho dos meus deveres..."_

Sakura suspirou, sua voz quase quebrando quando Sai começou a ofegar excessivamente em dor, como se o veneno fosse agulhas correndo através do curso de seu corpo fazendo Sakura estremecer diante das expressões dele. Era um tanto estranho para um veneno causar aquele tipo de reação e ela agradeceu por não estar na mesma situação, porém sentia culpa ao mesmo tempo.

"_Há tanta semelhança... eu não posso evitar em te ajudar... você aclama por conforto do mesmo jeito que ele..."_

A mão de Sai agarrou a outra palma de Sakura, apertando-a fortemente quando ela continuava a fazer o melhor que podia em extrair o veneno restante.

- Você é uma idiota, você sabia disso? Eu nunca pensei que você mesmo sacrificaria sua própria vida estúpida pela minha própria.

Trovão soou barulhento e a chuva veio a cair anda mais forte, irritantemente batendo no telhado do prédio em que ambos estavam. A atenção de Sakura em Sai foi interrompida pela alta pancada da mochila dele caindo para frente. O caderno de desenho dele escorregou para fora, junto com os pincéis que ele mantinha a salvos em uma bolsa.

Sakura sempre foi curiosa sobre o que aquele caderno continha e tinha um desejo de abri-lo. Ela uma vez deu uma olhada em uma linda pintura de uma mulher rodeada por um jardim de girassóis onde o cabelo dela era longo e esvoaçava com o vento que ele trabalhou há um tempo atrás.

Aquela era uma das mais bonitas pinturas que ela tinha visto, e ela admitia que Sai tinha um talento extraordinário, mesmo que ele tivesse uma atitude arrogante e convencida que era irônica com seu lado suave e artístico.

As esperanças dela de encontrar informações ou um registro de diário a respeito do irmão dele foram elevadas, mas Sakura sempre foi ensinada para nunca mexer nos pertences de alguém, especialmente em coisas que eram as mais preciosas para ele.

O aperto em sua outra mão se afrouxou e o arfar excessivo de Sai se acalmou, no qual Sakura se encontrou grada. A hora de tortura e sofrimento estava finalmente acabada. Ela permitiu que a cabeça dele descansasse sobre sua coxa, deixando-o dormir tranqüilo.

_- Mãe..._

Ele com freqüência chamava por sua Mão durante o sono e Sakura começou a se perguntar se a pintura da mulher envolta em girassóis era na realidade a Mãe dele. Ela se tornou ainda mais curiosa em saber se ele havia se importado com sua Mãe como a maioria das crianças.

Olhando de volta para o caderno de desenho, ela hesitantemente estendeu o braço em sua direção, a ponta de seus dedos quase tocando a espiral metálica lateral.

"_Se o Sai não me ver o que vou fazer, não irá se magoar... certo?"_

Devagar, ela abriu o caderno, e casualmente virou depressa as páginas. Cada uma tinha um desenho estranho de um ninja de cabelos brancos de um lado lutando com um mostro, e do outro tinha um ninja de cabelos negros, um pouco mais novo lutando com o mesmo monstro.

Era como folhear um caderno de desenho de uma criança.

Cada página era preenchida com os mesmos dois ninjas, ambos se tornando mais fortes, mais velhos e de alguma forma obtendo a habilidade e armas do monstro anterior que eles haviam derrotado. Era como se o ninja mais novo estivesse seguindo os passos do ninja mais velho.

A última página, no entanto, continha apenas o ninja de cabelos brancos com sua vitória sobre o último monstro enquanto a outra página estava vazia. De algum modo, Sai falhou em completar sua pequena história. Franzindo, Sakura folheou de volta ao começo do caderno na esperança de encontrar outras figuras ou mesmo informação.

Ela parou no meio de uma certa página, que era preenchida com cores vivas que chamou a atenção de seus olhos imediatamente, fazendo que ela se tornasse fixada na pintura.

Era a mesma pintura de uma mulher rodeada por girassóis. Ela se lembrava de perguntar se ela poderia tê-la ou mesmo conseguir detalhes sobre ela, mas Sai se recusou e mais uma vez a desrespeitou com sua língua afiada.

_- Você é muito feia para ter lindas e preciosas pinturas como essa..._

Aquilo a fizera tão furiosa que ela pegou o copo de água para os pincéis e jogou a água imunda nele, quase arruinando a sua obra-prima.

No canto baixo da pintura, havia um rabisco de escrita e uma data.

_Jardim de Tudo Feliz Aniversário Mãe, 5 de Maio._

Pelo que Sakura se recordava, foi cinco de maio apenas uma semana atrás e ela sorriu, sabendo agora que Sai foi uma vez uma pessoa genuína.

Sakura olhou para a pintura um pouco mais perto e encontrou um dos cantos dobrado. Curiosa com o porquê daquilo estar dobrado, ela o endireitou e descobriu que havia outra pintura presa ali.

Quando ela separou os dois pedaços de papel, ela encarou em espanto por um segundo a pintura diante dela.

Aquela pintura em particular que ela segurava era tão bela quanto a pintura da Mãe dele.

A imagem capturada naquela pintura era quase forçada. Sai de alguma forma foi capaz de pintar Sakura com longos cabelos róseos em um kimono extravagante onde a parte de cima do tecido caía exatamente abaixo de seus ombros. O kimono era decorado com estampas floridas e ela estava sentada no meio de um jardim, porém estava rodeada por lírios brancos e rosados, sua flor favorita.

Como ele sabia estava além do seu conhecimento. Tudo na pintura estava correto em relação a personalidade dela incorporada em uma pequena pintura em um caderno de desenho. Aquilo tinha até mesmo um belo título, no qual se lia:

_Compaixão Monocromática_

"_Eu realmente não consigo acreditar que ele faria uma coisa assim..."_

Suspirando, ela começou a colocar tudo de volta na mochila, folheando o caderno de desenho pela última vez. Ela olhou duas vezes a página da frente e seu coração naufragou imediatamente no esquecimento.

Lá na página principal, havia toda as informações relacionadas com Sasuke, até um pouco sobre a história do massacre do clã Uchiha.

"_O que é isso...?"_

O peso sobre sua coxa se tornou menor e ela olhou de novo para Sai, que lhe encarou de volta. Aquele era o tipo de olhar que a lembrava aquele que Sasuke lhe dava e Sakura não conseguia encontrar palavras para expressar o quanto se sentia traída e como a crescente confiança entre eles bruscamente se estilhaçou. Tudo que conseguiu manejar foi um_ 'Por quê...?'_.

Ela queria se livrar dele o mais rápido possível, antes que ela se encontrasse manchada com o sangue dele. Eles todos confiaram nele com suas vidas e segredos, e até mesmo contavam com ele em ajudar a trazer Sasuke de volta.

Sai apenas sentou lá em silêncio e continuou encarando-a. Havia raiva em seu olhar, porém a expressão dele ainda demonstrava dor devido ao veneno, mas ela sabia o que estava por vir em pouco tempo. Seria a primeira vez que ela descobriria o lado violento dele.

Ela queria ficar longe dele, quebrar todas as relações com ele e nunca mais ver o seu rosto novamente, mesmo se ele fosse outra miragem de Sasuke para ela. Derrubando o caderno de desenho, ela se levantou e começou a voltar para dentro da fria e vazia floresta.

Ela soube imediatamente o que Sai queria fazer com Sasuke.

Mas antes que ela pudesse pisar para dentro da chuva, Sai segurou o seu pulso e a jogou contra a parede, e ele esmagou seu corpo contra o dela. Ela podia até mesmo sentir a respiração quente dele roçando sua orelha esquerda.

Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo com um silêncio grave entre eles. Sakura sentiu que Sai estava tentando encontrar suas próprias palavras pra explicar sobre o que era o significado dele naquela aliança.

- Fique longe de mim. – Sakura cuspiu, tentando manter seu punho longe do rosto dele, o suficiente para mandá-lo voando através de cinco prédios de uma vez.

- Ele é perigoso para Konoha, você sabe disso.

- Nossa missão é se infiltrar no esconderijo do Orochimaru e trazer Sasuke de volta. Não matá-lo.

- Mas ele é um bastardo. Um traidor. Isso é pelo o melhor...

Quando Sai disse aquilo, Sakura cerrou seu punho e elevou sua mão e lhe deu um tapa forte na sua bochecha.

- Você não saberia metade das coisas pela qual passamos como um time antes de você aparecer. Eu vou dizer mais uma vez, não fale mal dele.

Sai apenas a olhou de volta, seu corpo ainda esmagado ao dela e ele se empurrou contra ela, fazendo a sua cabeça bater contra a parede.

- Ele nunca vai voltar. Mesmo se você estivesse morrendo, ele nunca viria e salvaria você.

- Nem você. Você relutantemente ignorou as ordens de Yamato-san pra me salvar antes. Você iria se aliar com o Orochimaru, não é?

- Talvez...

- Você não se importa com ninguém, não é? Nem mesmo com seu irmão. Nem mesmo com sua própria Mãe...

A última parte de sua frase se perdeu quando ela se lembrou das pinturas que ele tinha feito dela e de sua Mãe. Depois de ouvir o que ela disse, os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele agarrou os ombros dela e a bateu na parede ainda mais forte.

_- Você realmente quer saber por que eu sou do jeito que sou?_

Sakura não respondeu, mas o desgosto em seus olhos deu sua resposta.

* * *

_Sai começou a se deixar afastar de seu irmão, porém ele secretamente desejava a atenção dele de tempos em tempos. Houve até mesmo um tempo quando ele queria nada além que uma quebra permanente de seu irmão. _

_Depois de um momento, ele de alguma forma se encontrou focando mais e mais em seu estudos e habilidades na academia e era ainda mais requisitado para ser um estudante sob o famoso Danzou. Ele não era o melhor em primeiro lugar, devido a todo o trauma e emoções que estava experimentando, mas Danzou decidiu mudá-lo para uma classe especial de ninjas, aqueles com extraordinário talento._

_Logo após uns poucos meses de treinamento, ele foi renunciado pelas emoções e se tornou mais atento no cumprimento das missões._

_Sua primeira missão de sucesso foi se aliar a um inimigo e assassinar o líder na idade de dez anos. Mesmo que seus outros companheiros de time tivessem sido mortos no processo de levá-lo até onde estava, ele não se importava, sua missão já estava meio caminho andado._

_A missão mais desafiante que ele tinha que fazer era sua lealdade diante de Danzou._

_Danzou era respeitado pelas pessoas mais bem-sucedidas e reconhecidas da vila e elas freqüentemente o procuravam por conselhos, mesmo lhe implorando por certos desejos e assuntos particulares de família._

_Aquele foi um momento em que Sai se libertou de suas expressões e atitudes inexpressivas e de alguma maneira tinha um desgosto de remorso pelas coisas que tinha feito. Aquilo aconteceu tão rápido que na hora que ele acordou de seu pequeno mundo de escuridão, todo o sangue de seu irmão estava pingando de suas mãos e paredes._

_Mesmo que ele estivesse livre de sua atitude insensível, ele não sentiu nada de chocante na cena diante dele. Ele nem ao menos se lamentou ou gritou. Ele apenas ficou lá, consciente do que tinha cometido, e puxou a espada do peito de seu irmão._

_Ele perdeu todos os sentimentos permanentemente naquele dia e nunca mais pensou na aquilo. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele se recordou dos pecados que cometera._

_Mesmo depois de todo o treinamento pelo qual passou e sem emoção diante a morte repentina de seu irmão, o qual as pessoas pensavam de tratar de uma morte por doença, o desgosto de remorso de Sai o fez manter as três coisas mais importantes de Hayate. Cada peça era uma lembrança do irmão que odiava, que o levava ainda mais perto de seus deveres._

_Rekki-Maru era uma recordação do pecado que havia cometido e do senso de dever, lealdade e cumprimento de suas missões._

_O anel simbolizava a alma, o corpo e os laços que ele e seu irmão tiveram por aquele tão curto tempo._

_E o caderno de desenho era um objeto símbolo da esperança e da renúncia._

_No entanto, ele logo se esqueceu de cada representação dos objetos que mantinha com ele. Eles eram agora amuletos da sorte nas missões do que objetos símbolos com significados._

_Ele continuou a vida e os deveres do modo que foi treinado e se esqueceu de tudo que aconteceu antes da morte de sua Mãe. _

_Ele não se arrependia de nada do que tinha feito e estava feliz por se ver livre do passado agonizante e triste que deixou para trás._

_Ele era um soldado, um Anbu e nada mais, nada menos._

_Nem mesmo quando seu irmão havia se desculpado ou mesmo agonizado por perdão._

_

* * *

_O aperto de Sai nos ombros de Sakura se afrouxou e ela ficou ali em pé de olhos saltados. 

- Você... como você pôde.. como pode...?

- Eu não posso me redimir desses pecados. Eu sou o que sou... e você...

Sai se perdeu em sua frase. Ele a odiava pelos sentimentos que ela de repente lhe trouxe de volta, que começaram a florescer por dentro devagar. Ele já estava começando a sentir uma estranha conexão com ela, uma emoção apressada que apenas voltou repentinamente quando ela o amparava.

Sakura agarrou a borda de sua blusa e estreitou os olhos. Em pensar que alguém tão novo quanto Sai naquele tempo pudesse mesmo matar seu irmão, o último parente vivo dele. Era outro massacre que a assombrava, exatamente como a história de Sasuke perseguindo-a em seus sonhos.

- Você entende agora?

Sakura começou a escorregar, mais Sai a puxou para cima contra a parede novamente.

- Eu... eu...

Houve outro silêncio grave. Sai moveu sua cabeça mais perto dela, até que seus lábios quase tocassem a orelha dela de novo.

- Você entende, certo?

Naquele momento, ele se encontrou desejando por ela tão abruptamente, como se seu corpo de repente se movesse para mais perto tendo um contado mais íntimo com o corpo feminino próximo, fazendo sua mente se afastar de suas obrigações.

Aquilo foi tão brusco, que ele mesmo se chocou consigo pelo que estava fazendo. Os choros e a angústia dela a fizerem muito insegura e de guarda baixa, suficiente para ele se jogar contra ela. As emoções dele voltaram rapidamente em um instante naquele momento, um sentimento perdido que tinha sido trazido de volta no curto espaço de tempo que ele havia aclamado por conforto.

Seu corpo conectado ao dela, o corpo frágil dela esmagado entre a parede e o seu próprio quando suas mãos encontravam seu caminho ao lado do rosto dela. Era algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes, mas ele desejava fazê-lo há algum tempo agora.

Ela se moveu por um momento, quando as últimas palavras dele de _"Você entendeu, certo?"_ deixaram a sua boca e ela se pegou perdida em suas próprias emoções e desejo, ansiando pelos lábios dele.

Gentilmente, ele pressionou seus lábios nos dela, na esperança de acalmar o já arrepiado corpo dela, como se seu contato fosse frio.

Mesmo que fosse luxúria, ele sentia que era algo a se fazer antes de cometer outro pecado que ele nunca iria se arrepender, sabendo exatamente o quanto aquilo iria persegui-lo em seus sonhos pelo resto da vida.

Mesmo que ele a visse como outra figura materna, seu desejo por ela era muito o oposto.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram ainda mais. Fora um beijo suave no início, mas logo se tornou mais apaixonado, como se ele estivesse faminto pelos lábios dela. Sakura queria o empurrar para longe, porém seu corpo negava o fato de que ele era quente e calmo ao mesmo tempo.

Era realmente contra a personalidade dele fazer algo daquele tipo com ela, mas logo ela esgueirou seus braços em volta dele e imaginou que ela estava com Sasuke em seus braços. Lágrimas caíam rápidas quando desejava por alguém para se preocupar com ela do modo que Sai estava fazendo naquele momento. Ela desejou que Sasuke fizesse aquilo com ela, porém logo ela se encontrou embalada nele, suas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele e seus dedos laçados com os de Sai.

_Quem te ensinou sobre emoções?_

Sai intensificou o beijo e moveu suas mãos para mais perto das coxas dela, o que fez Sakura deixar escapar um pequeno ofegar. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente quando ambos estavam perdidos em uma intensa fúria de emoções.

_- Sai... eu..._

Os poucos e curtos momentos entre eles em breve acabaram quando Sakura estremeceu de dor devido a um objeto afiado que estava fincado profundamente em seu abdômen. Sua visão se tornou turva e ela veio a desfalecer, caindo direto em esquecimento.

_Can you be something more than black white and gray, being in monochrome?_

Aquela foi a última vez que ela o viu, observando-o pegar seus pertences e segurando Rekki-Maru, da qual pingava o seu sangue.

Ele a deixou pra sangrar pela eternidade.

Ele não deu nenhuma resposta ao suplicar dela e a suas perguntas de 'porquês' e continuou o caminho em ignorância, ainda a mesma criança perdida que ele era sem nenhuma vela. Ele não precisava de uma, muito menos de alguém que o lembrasse de sua Mãe.

"_Adeus, Mãe..."

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora: **Eu adoro este capítulo! É o meu preferido... principalmente pelo contato mais íntimo dos personagens e pelo final inesperado... achei muito a cara do Sai... se ele deixou que Sakura caísse de uma ponte, por que não tentar matá-la caso ela interferisse na missão? Acho uma situação bem possível... bem, agora este final de semana vou publicar os três capítulo restantes, assim meu trabalho como tradutora terá acabado... a menos que a autora continue a fic...

Espero que tenham gostado!

No próximo capítulo teremos mais reflexões sobre o acabou de acontecer... quem Sakura irá escolher para salvar? Sai se sente culpado?

Próximo capítulo:_ "Tender Sugar"..._


	8. Tender Sugar

**Frozen Smile**

**Capítulo VIII**

_Oh the sweet sugar saves me…It's the room that confines me…_

No momento em que o frio metal cortou sua carne macia e o baque momentâneo que se seguiu após ser retirada, ela se enrolou em posição fetal, apertando seu lado. Estremecendo de dor e mágoa quando seu sangue fluía infinitamente de seu abdômen, ela observou a figura enevoada do que ela pensava ser seu amigo, desaparecer ao longe na escuridão.

Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido e ela fora uma idiota por deixar sua guarda baixa em uma situação traiçoeira como aquela. Os olhos dela se estreitaram, tentando ao máximo se manter acordada quando esticava sua mão livre, gritando pelo homem que ela inconscientemente ansiou por um tão módico tempo.

Lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas intranqüilamente quando ela se deixou envolver com um homem que sabia que a trairia, algo que ela experimentaria pela segunda vez na vida. Ele lhe deu o mesmo olhar frio exatamente como seu primeiro amor, e foi embora sem dizer nada. Nem mesmo um _'obrigado'_.

O trovão soou mais uma última vez antes de se silenciar quando a chuva caía muito mais forte, batendo no telhado sob onde Sakura se encontrava esparramada. Ela movia seus olhos pelo seu sangue que trilhava para dentro da chuva e da floresta.

Sua mente dizia em ir cuidar de sua ferida e correr atrás dele, mas com nenhum efeito e muito para o horror dela, ela tinha sacrificado seu chakra para salvar Sai. Ela disse a si mesma para nunca mais salvar este tipo de desgraçado arrogante, porém seu dever era sempre prioridade.

Seus pensamentos então foram até o momento em que os lábios dele tocaram os dela, o que foi um ato inesperado para alguém como ele fizesse. Ele havia roubado seu primeiro beijo reservado para Sasuke, e tinha coragem de chamá-la de nomes feios, no entanto se sentia daquele modo com ela ao mesmo tempo.

Mas seus pensamentos desoladores sobre ele mudaram quando ele havia chamado por sua mãe, mostrando a ela que pelo menos ele tinha um pouco de sentimento, algo que Sasuke nunca tinha feito. Sai a tinha convencido que ele sentia muita falta da mãe e do irmão, ao contrário de Sasuke e de sua atitude distante. Era irônico o quanto ela mais sabia sobre Sai do que sobre Sasuke e como ela não podia evitar o quanto eles eram diferentes em tantos aspectos, ao lado da óbvia arrogância convencida de Sai, uma característica que compartilhava com o Naruto. Ele era um pouco afetuoso da maneira dele.

Mas ela sabia que ela tinha comparado muito Sai com Sasuke o que levou ao fato dela se sentir uma pouco atraída por ele, mas era por causa das similaridades que ele compartilhava com Sasuke. Não havia como uma garota se apaixonar por alguém como ele. A fúria emocional que naquele momento tinha tomado o corpo dela apenas fez com que ela caísse tolamente na armadilha dele.

No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que não conseguiria odiá-lo, não depois de tudo que eles dois haviam passado naqueles poucos dias. Ela tinha aprendido mais sobre ele e ele tinha aprendido a se abrir um pouco com ela.

Ela estava agradecida pelo quão longe o relacionamento deles teria ido. Ela sabia que existia uma esperança de que ela seria capaz de salvá-lo das trevas.

Como um último fôlego, Sakura devagar se deixou sucumbir na escuridão, aliviada pela dor e pelo som da chuva pesada.

Mesmo agora, ela sabia que não tinha nenhum remorso em fazer a decisão errada em sua próxima oportunidade.

* * *

_Mother's sugar always love me…_

Ele acreditava que aquele era o único modo de acabar com o seu sofrimento. Ele já tinha sofrido ao longo de dezessete anos e ele não iria sofrer outros quinze anos à frente dele novamente. Ela talvez fosse a única salvação que ele tinha, mas ele deixou que ela escapasse através de suas mãos, ou mais coincidentemente, de sua espada.

Ele acreditava que a maneira que ele era antes era perfeita e que nada iria acontecer. Ele não tinha nenhum desejo de retornar para o seu tão chamado estado de inocência que se espelhava em seu irmão.

Ele foi ensinado para ser mais forte que aquilo e ele falhara. Mas ele imediatamente se redimiu daquele erro e sabia que ele havia sido desculpado uma vez que tinha vertido todo o sangue da única mulher que havia chegado tão perto em revelar seus sentimentos escondidos.

Ele não se arrependia de nada agora e fez seu caminho para se encontrar com o seu inimigo, ou de acordo com sua missão, com seu novo aliado. Pelo menos ele iria realizar os desejos e deveres de seu professor com perfeição, do jeito que um ninja perfeito faria e sem o fardo de ter uma bruxa de cabelos róseos por perto.

A tão chamada mulher com a qual tinha desenvolvido um tipo de laço estava fora de sua vida. Ela era aquela que o fizera sofrer a dor de ver sua mãe novamente, morrendo diante dele.

Ela não era nada comparada a sua bela mãe e as ações impensadas dele quase o tinham matado e atrasado a sua missão. Ele não tinha nenhuma hesitação quando ele cometeu outro ato pecaminoso antes de desaparecer da vida dela.

Olhando pra a queda da chuva, ele deu um de seus últimos sorrisos falsos reservado para ela.

- Eu te disse... eu teria que te matar em algum momento...

Lampejos do beijo passou através de sua mente, fazendo-o apertar mais Rekki-Maru em sua mão. A fúria de emoções que ele tinha expressado era nada além de vergonhoso para ele, e ainda mais vergonhoso para seu mestre.

- Mulher estúpida.

Sai se virou, removendo o anel de seu irmão e o jogou para longe antes de continuar sua jornada, seguindo Kabuto que o esperava pacientemente há algum tempo. Não demorou muito para que ele se ajoelhasse diante deles, seu corpo molhado devido à chuva. Eles ouviram a proposta dele sem nenhuma dúvida e o aceitaram como seu aliado. Ele lhes deu seu famoso sorriso falso antes de continuar.

Após introduções, ele finalmente ficou face a face com o infame Uchiha Sasuke que se sentava na escuridão com seus olhos que cintilavam um vermelho profundo. E depois de se apresentar, Sasuke apenas lhe deu uma curta resposta antes de ir embora como se fosse superior.

Mas Sai não se importava, contanto que ele não se arrependia de nada. Nem mesmo as dúvidas que apareceriam a sua frente não o parariam de completar a sua missão.

Ele nunca se libertaria de sua concha.

_The darkness fades to the light… _

* * *

"…_Kura_…"

Durante a hora passada, ela tinha ouvido lancinantemente o ecoar de vozes que chamavam por ela. Na maioria do tempo, ela ouviria uma voz ansiando por ela, seguida pelo choro da mãe dele e uma canção de ninar.

"_Mãe..."_

Com freqüência ela ouviria seu nome e uma mão quente afagando seu rosto.

Até aquele ponto, ela queria sair daquele mundo e acordar para os rostos sorridentes daqueles que amava e até mesmo do dramático Naruto. Mas as vozes irritantes e caçoadoras não a deixariam descansar em paz ou sair.

'_Por que você precisa me deixar sofrer?'_

Sakura devagar acordou de seu tão chamado sono pacífico e muito para o seu espanto ela se encontrou presa em meio o Esquecimento, o lugar para os pecadores em vez dos rostos radiantes pelos quais ela desejava.

Ela se sentou e olhou em volta na vasta escuridão vazia enquanto esfregava sua testa e balançava a cabeça. Ela agora acreditava que estava à beira da morte, onde era um lugar na qual estaria no fim de um túnel correndo atrás da luz.

E assim ela esperou pelo seu destino, aceitando o fato de que sua vida, através de uma morte trágica e patética, havia ido embora para sempre, muito o oposto do que ela tinha teorizado.

'_Eu vou salvar aquela criança perdida das trevas algum dia...'_

Ela acreditava que ela seria aquela que acenderia uma luz em seus candelabros, mas para a sua decepção, ela tinha falhado duas vezes em fazê-lo para as duas pessoas mais importantes que haviam sucumbido às trevas mais rápidos do que o cair da chuva.

Ela abraçou suas pernas junto de seu peito e descansou seu queixo sobre os joelhos apenas esperando pelo momento em que um respingo de luz apareceria, ouvindo a canção de ninar que ecoava mais alto do que antes. Não era uma canção que ela reconhecia, mas soava lindamente do mesmo jeito. Os olhos dela se suavizaram, quase como se ela fosse enfeitiçada pela música, mesmo que fosse cantada por uma criancinha.

"_... Jardim de Tudo..."_

Ela quase fechou os olhos, quase caindo em outro sono profundo. Talvez seu destino logo lhe viria.

- Você é minha Mãe?

Sakura se livrou de seu transe e se virou para a voz jovem que havia repentinamente falado com ela. Seus olhos refletiram a imagem de uma criança de cabelos de azeviche diante dela antes de se arregalarem em surpresa. Ele tinha uma expressão tão similar a Sai e Sasuke que ela quase desfaleceu.

_And all these nightmares I once had as a child…_

Hesitante, as mãos dela se estenderam, as pontas dos dedos quase tocando os cabelos negros da criança, mas logo ela desistiu disso.

- Você é minha Mãe? – o garoto perguntou de novo, encarando-a com seus olhos frios.

Sakura falou, porém nada saiu de sua boca. Ela fora silenciada.

_In or out, up or down…never know it's an illusion…_

…_Sai_…

Ela o observou repetir a mesma pergunta mais uma vez e ainda ela não podia respondê-lo. A expressão no rosto dele se entristeceu, mas ele ainda tinha a expressão impassível que os atuais Sasuke e Sai teriam.

Sakura queria estender seus braços e abraçar a pobre criança procurando pela sua mãe. Aquilo a ressentiu em curiosidade do por que uma criança como ele estaria vagueando na escuridão. Ela nem podia perguntar se ele estava bem andando sozinho.

Mas era claro agora que ela sabia que aquele lugar era para espíritos errantes esperando por seu destino.

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Minutos se passaram e ela ficou em meio o silêncio grave entre eles dois. Ela contemplou em dar a criança um abraço, apenas para satisfazê-lo, ou em deixá-lo como estava.

- Então você é meu anjo da guarda...?

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. Ela reconhecia aquela voz de algum lugar. Não era fácil se esquecer depois de conhecê-lo por tanto tempo e de como aquilo havia despedaçado o único e real amigo que ela tinha. Ela nem mesmo queria olhar para ele, sabendo quem a pessoa era.

Ela ficou lá em silêncio assim como antes e continuou a morar em meio à escuridão, tentando bloquear as perguntas que a criancinha fazia.

- Você é? – a voz infantil ecoou, o que soou mais inocente do que a pessoa no qual ele se tornaria.

"_Eu não consigo nem ao menos salvar você... então como posso ser um?"_

Ela fechos seus olhos bruscamente, na esperança de que as almas infantis da inocência desaparecessem.

Ela não era nenhuma delas.

Tudo que queria ser era uma médica para salvar aqueles que precisassem muito dela, que sabia que eles iriam viver.

"_Apenas me permita acordar desse lugar... me deixe ver todos eles de novo... Naruto..."_

Novamente, o silêncio a esmagou, acalmando-a por um período módico de tempo.

- Qual candelabro você deseja acender então? – as duas crianças perguntaram suavemente após longos dez minutos.

Sakura os encarou em descrença antes que uma luz branca engolfasse os três. Ambos, as crianças Sai e Sasuke, estavam desaparecendo diante os olhos dela com suas mãos estendidas, sussurrando a mesma pergunta.

"_Espera... eu..."_

As palavras ecoaram sem sua mente quando ela inconscientemente correu em direção às mãos estendidas, suas próprias mãos tentando alcançá-los. Ela sabia agora o que aquela situação difícil significava e num último momento de decisão, ela teria que escolher uma pessoa para salvar.

Ela observou os dois, mas havia apenas espaço suficiente para um e seu coração se despedaçou diante a uma tão dolorosa decisão.

- Sa…!

A voz de Sakura gritou alto quando suas mãos agarraram a pequenina mão e abraçaram seu pequeno corpo sem nenhuma hesitação. Os fardos dela começaram a desaparecer pouco a pouco quando ela abraçava a única pessoa que pôde salvar.

Ela odiava aquele tão chamado destino, mas ele fora escolhido no exato momento em que ela fez contato com aquela mãozinha estendida apenas para ela.

- Me desculpe... agora eu sei que você não queria me machucar.

- Eu nunca tive a intenção de te machucar... eu só fiz isso para te proteger...

- Você é um bastardo.

- Não diga esse tipo de coisa desagradável na frente de uma criancinha.

Lágrimas caíram, quando ela pensou na outra pessoa que ela poderia ter escolhido. Se ela fosse capaz de fazê-lo, ela arrumaria espaço suficiente para salvar os dois.

Pequenas mãos entrelaçaram em volta do pescoço dela e Sakura o carregou para casa através da luz e começou a cantarolar a canção favorita dele.

Ela sabia que sua decisão seria a certa de algum jeito. Eles dois haviam sofrido e desejavam nada além de alguém que se preocupasse com eles.

Ela não tinha escolha, mas não se arrependia de nada.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Achei tão bonito este capítulo! Apesar de que aqui a estória não anda quase nada, mas gostei da essência dele... e como era esperado, Sakura escolheu salvar Sai, senão esta não seria uma fic sobre os dois, é óbvio... mas ainda há dois capítulos pela frente e muita coisa vai acontecer...

Próximo capítulo: _"__Living inside the shell"_ ...


	9. Living inside the shell

**Frozen Smile**

**Capítulo IX**

_I hear a voice, hear a voice calling out to me…_

Ele estava na conclusão de seu dever, onde a proposta de seu mestre seria alcançada, e os dossiês que foram cedidos eram recompensados com a aliança do inimigo. A única coisa que ele hesitou em fazer foi o de realizar a parte restante de sua missão, onde sua espada estaria pingando o sangue de um traidor, o fim definitivo de um ser em particular, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele sabia em não ser apressado nessas coisas em sua atual situação, mas depois do grande atraso que ocorreu devido aos últimos quatro dias, ele não podia esperar mais. Ele queria ter tudo terminado e deixar aquele lugar abandonado, como também seus pequenos apegos que foram deixados para trás, os quais tinham trazido emoções desnecessárias.

Depois do estalo inicial e a tranca da porta, Sai ouviu os passos de Kabuto desaparecerem antes de se acomodar na cama, seu cabelo ainda pingando devido à chuva fria. Ele simplesmente queria descansar depois de sua longa e atrasada jornada e suspirou antes de fechar os olhos. Mas logo que fizera isso, ele se arrependeu por descansar em vez de pegar imediatamente o livro negro para terminar aquilo que ele havia sido mandado para fazer.

Visões lampejaram através de sua mente, as quais ele tinha tentado evitar desde quando ele havia matado a única pessoa que estivera tão perto de entendê-lo quanto sua própria Mãe e Irmão.

- Feiosa estúpida...

_Imaginations come and sweep the shores of my mind…Letting it be, visions pass and emotions arise…_

Houve um tempo onde ele sentia algo pelo seu Irmão e Mãe. Houve um tempo em que eles tinham um laço especial. Ele estava em uma família, em um vilarejo cheio de órfãos. Mas mesmo que ele tivesse crescido perto de seu paternal irmão mais velho e mãe, havia momentos quando todas as coisas que eles faziam o deixavam triste.

Todas as promessas quebradas e o constante choro foram logo após seu oitavo ano como um órfão. Eles haviam finalmente o adotado e ele agonizava e desejava por uma vida anterior a vida deles como uma família. Eles eram próximos então. Agora, após a guerra, tudo fora ladeira abaixo para todos eles.

Os sorrisos, a diversão e as promessas foram desaparecendo e as vidas dos ternamente amados estavam se deixando afastar lentamente.

Ele havia uma vez sentido amor, tristeza e raiva. Ele tinha uma vez se sentido inconfortável e orgulhoso. Naquele momento, ele sentia que seu coração estava se despedaçando devido a todas as lembranças de sua vida passada. Sai imediatamente abriu seus olhos, livrando-se de todas as emoções e memórias e decidiu que era hora, onde ele acabaria com tudo. Se ele pôde se ver livre daqueles pensamentos e sentimentos antes, ele sabia que podia fazer isso de novo. Nada iria impedi-lo de completar a sua missão.

Suspirando, diante sua eliminação brusca de todos os obstáculos, ele se apressou até sua mochila que estava sobre a mesa e buscou através dela. Mas quando ele pegou seu pergaminho, ele sentiu que algo estava faltando. Olhando dentro da bolsa mais cuidadosamente, ele praguejou.

"_Desapareceu!"_

Esperando não perder mais tempo, ele balançou a cabeça e convocou seu livro negro e começou a examinar seu conteúdo rapidamente. Ele se demorou próximo à vela que iluminava uma luz muito turva, mas ele lidou com isso e absorveu a maioria das informações. No entanto, um estalo vindo da porta interrompeu sua concentração.

- Eu pensei que encontraríamos você aqui.

Sai direcionou sua atenção à voz e seus olhos se arregalaram.

* * *

_Letting them go, and beyond are doors I've never seen, opening one by one…_

- Sakura.

Sakura acordou para os rostos radiantes de duas pessoas muito familiar que ela há tanto desejava ver, a luz atrás deles dando um efeito etéreo. Os dois, Yamato e Naruto, agacharam-se em ambos os lados dela com tristes, porém determinadas, expressões.

- Graças a Deus, Sakura-chan. – Naruto sussurrou, que soou como se ele estivesse chorando.

Ela se encontrou desfalecida desajeitadamente contra uma árvore no meio da floresta e se mexeu para ficar mais confortável. Mas ao fazer isso, ela estremeceu devido à dor aguda de seu abdômen.

- Não se mexa, senão sua ferida irá piorar. – Yamato declarou, colocando suas duas mãos nos ombros dela e emburrando-a de volta à árvore.

Naruto viu aquilo e avançou para mais perto de Sakura com fúria.

- Foi... foi aquele maldito do Sai que fez isso em você? Porque se foi ele, eu juro...

- Naruto... – Sakura hesitou em responder no primeiro momento. Ela estava com medo de fazer o relacionamento deles com Sai mais complicado. Depois de seu inicial sonho de salvação, ela foi deixada em uma mistura de emoções.

"_Eu nunca tive a intenção de te machucar..."_

Depois de muito silêncio e do controle de Naruto em liberar seu ódio raivoso por Sai, Sakura sentiu que seria melhor dizer a ele a verdade.

- Nós nos encontramos com Kabuto novamente e ele me atacou. Mas isso só dói um pouco... não se preocupe... – ela mentiu, logo após contemplar em dizer a verdade, mas ela percebeu mais uma vez que aquilo iria também fazer as coisas mais complicadas.

O sonho dela era uma revelação parcial da intenção de Sai e Sasuke, mesmo que fosse vago no momento. Talvez fosse um sinal de que ainda existia esperança em trazê-los de volta. Ela estreitou os olhos, evitando os olhares preocupados de seus companheiros de time.

"_... eu só fiz isso para te proteger."_

- Mas, Sakura-chan... você não deveria se colocar em perigo desse jeito.

- Eu estou bem! – Sakura se defendeu, jogando sua cabeça para cima, desejando que não estivesse naquele fardo no momento, mas isso não evitou que Naruto a repreendesse.

- Não, você não está!

Yamato observou em silêncio a preocupação de Naruto para que Sakura falasse quando ele continuava a repreendê-la pelos atos perigosos dela. Suspirando, ele se levantou o que silenciou e tomou a atenção de todos.

- Vamos descansar um pouco aqui... Sakura, você é a nossa única médica que precisamos para completar esta missão com sucesso. Sem você, não teríamos ido tão longe.

- Sim! Sakura é nossa única médica com super força! Então teremos cuidado extra com você! – Naruto adicionou.

- Mas... na metade do tempo... eu nem mesmo estava lá para ajudar vocês. Naruto estava envenenado... e eu estava tão preocupada... eu... – Sakura se silenciou, olhando para Naruto que tentava evitar o olhar triste dela.

- Não se preocupe. Nós já cuidamos disso. Um casal de viajantes muito gentil nos vendeu algumas ervas depois que lhe falamos sobre nossa situação atual. Parece que o vilarejo deles foi incendiado, então nós tivemos sorte suficiente em encontrá-los. – Yamato a tranqüilizou, seu comum rosto assustador agora com um sorriso radiante. Ela sorriu de volta, aliviada em saber que Naruto estava salvo. Mas suas preocupações não estavam ainda acabadas.

- Sakura-chan, onde está o Sai?

- Eu-.

- Ele está com o inimigo... – Yamato interrompeu, segurando um caderno de desenho muito conhecido. Ele o entregou a Sakura, e ela hesitantemente o pegou, colocando em seu colo.

- Eu encontrei isso perto de você. Ele está tentando assassinar o Sasuke-kun, estou certo?

- O quê?! Sakura... por que você mentiu pra mim?

Sakura arfou e encarou Yamato com olhos arregalados, o que lhe disse através do olhar dele que ele sentia muito. Ela sabia o que ele e Kakashi fariam na atual situação dela.

"_É melhor dizer a verdade do que deixar alguém descobrir no último minuto sobre tudo. Suas emoções enfurecidas apenas levarão ao desastre..."_

Sabendo como Naruto era, um desastre aconteceria. Ela mordeu seu lábio e se virou para ele, seu coração já a ponto de quebrar. Ela estava se afogando e se contorcendo em suas próprias palavras e estava com medo de perder os laços que eles todos haviam criando um com o outro.

- Eu não quero que você fique com raiva dele. Ele... ele só fez isso para me proteger. – ela respondeu, mais uma vez olhando para baixo quando segurava a borda de sua blusa. Ela tentou ao máximo segurar as lágrimas que começaram a brotar.

Naruto agarrou o caderno de desenho e leu através de seu conteúdo. Sua expressão mudou de diversão, para tristeza, para espanto e por último, raiva.

- Eu vou quebrar o pescoço dele quando encontrá-lo. – ele murmurou, fechando o caderno e derrubando-o perto de Sakura.

- Naruto! Pelo resto da batalha, eu vou tomar o lugar de Sai como seu _'parceiro'_. Enquanto temos tempo, vamos decidir nosso plano de ataque, você pode vir até aqui um pouco?

Naruto balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa às ordens de Yamato e eles dois deixaram Sakura para chorar e refletir sobre suas ações.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, Naruto...

- Sim, eu sei.

Sim, Sakura era uma mistura de emoções e agora aquilo estava destruindo seus laços com Naruto, Sai e Sasuke. Mas ela sabia que Naruto era uma pessoa muito indulgente e que ele iria dar uma outra chance ao Sai.

Ela havia aceitado Sai, sabendo que ela poderia compartilhar um laço com ele, pelo menos conseguir entrar na cabeça dura dele para fazê-lo falar de forma mais gentil. Ela iria ensiná-lo aquilo, sabendo que ele teria um potencial para se tornar uma parte permanente da vida deles, nem que se fosse por pouco tempo. Ele iria a partir de agora substituir os buracos em seus corações devidos à perda de Sasuke.

Mas por quase três anos agora, ela ainda mantinha um especial laço unilateral com Sasuke. Ela não iria arruinar isso com o que ela tinha com Sai.

"_Qual candelabro você deseja acender então?"_

As palavras de seu sonho lhe diziam alguma coisa quando ela passava por toda ação que ela conseguiu a meio a isso e antes que aquela missão começasse.

Suas lágrimas já estavam fluindo por suas bochechas e ela sabia agora qual era o significado daquela frase. Ela foi muito lerda em perceber isso e deixou que suas emoções corressem em direção a sua situação atual com Sai e Naruto.

Ela era uma médica. Ela estava ali em uma missão. Ela tinha atrasado tudo e diante destas palavras tinha ela percebido que o candelabro sendo aceso era seu catalisador para seguir em frente e para a salvação.

- Sakura, você está pronta pra ir? – Naruto perguntou repentinamente, trazendo-a de volta de seus pensamentos. A voz dele agora era gentil e tranqüilizadora mais uma vez.

Ele não estava mais com raiva e nem um pouco furioso, pronto para triturar alguém. Ela se perguntou sobre o que Yamato havia falado com ele, mas simplesmente ignorou isso e secou suas lágrimas antes de concordar.

A mão de Naruto estava estendida e ela a tomou sem nenhuma hesitação. Ela sabia agora que, fosse o que estive a frente, ela não deixaria que suas emoções ficassem em seu caminho novamente. Ela faria apenas o seu trabalho, mesmo que ela fosse ver Sai de novo, ela não iria importuná-lo sobre o que aconteceu entre eles. Ela sabia das intenções dele.

- Naruto... desta vez... será nós dois que iremos salvar o Sasuke-kun...

Naruto deu um largo sorriso, sorriu ainda mais, seus dentes brilhando literalmente como fosse o Rock Lee e ele esfregou o nariz com o seu dedo indicador.

- Sim...

- Esperem. Vá depois de tomar isso, Naruto. Aqui, você também, Sakura. – Yamato insistiu, entregando-lhes duas pílulas separadas.

- Mesmo se tudo vier a ser um fracasso... vocês serão capazes de saber rapidamente sobre o paradeiro de cada um... – Yamato começou a explicar com cuidado quando Naruto e Sakura as pegaram e as colocaram na boca. Sakura hesitou por um momento e simplesmente deu uma outra olhada naquilo.

- Isso...

- ... Para deixar isso mais simples, essa semente é um sinal de rastreamento, é uma ferramenta ninja que ressoa apenas com meu chakra.

- Yamato-sensei... foi dessa maneira que você foi capaz de me encontra e talvez saber a localização de Sai? – Sakura inquiriu depois de colocá-la finalmente na boca.

- Sim. Eu coloquei a mesma coisa nas roupas de Sai antes do nosso encontro com Orochimaru.

- Entendo... então foi assim que você o seguiu.

- Agora, vocês dois, vão.

Ambos, Sakura e Naruto, obedeceram sem nenhuma dúvida.

* * *

- Eu pensei que encontraríamos você aqui...

Yamato entrou, seguido por Naruto e Sakura. Ignorando o fato de que todos eles tinham olhares frios que indicavam que queriam matá-lo, Sai simplesmente sorriu, quase como se tudo fosse divertido naquele momento.

- Como esperado de um Anbu sob ordens diretas da Hokage... vocês nem foram enganados por aquele cadáver.

- Cadáver? – Sakura inquiriu com calma pra si mesma.

- Diga-me o que está acontecendo agora. – Yamato ordenou.

Mas logo quando Sai estava a ponto de responder, Naruto irrompeu por Yamato e agarrou Sai pelo colarinho.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, seu traidor!?!?

Naruto estava tão bravo quanto ele estava com Sakura quando ela mentiu e aquilo foi alto suficiente para ecoar pelos corredores. Sai continuou a sorrir do mesmo jeito de sempre e, de novo, brincou com eles mais uma vez.

- Eu ficaria quieto se fosse você... você pode chamar a atenção da pessoa errada.

- Filho da P-.

- Naruto!! – Sakura interrompeu antes que ele pudesse causar mais tumulto.

- Mas ele...

Sakura balançou a cabeça e Naruto apenas rosnou de volta para Sai em fúria. Ele se virou abruptamente e soltou o colarinho de Sai.

- Eu acredito que isso seja seu... – Sakura lhe entregou seu caderno de desenho, como se tudo que aconteceu entre eles nunca houvesse existido.

Ela não estava mais emocionalmente pressionada como estava naquele vilarejo, nem estava ela hesitando com a presença dele. Aquilo quase o fez triste mais uma vez, mas ele continuou com seu sorriso falso.

Todos os seus três _"ex-companheiros"_ o questionaram, um atrás do outro, e muito mais informação foi dita sobre as verdadeiras intenções de seu mestre, os planos de Orochimaru e sobre a sua própria existência, a única pergunta que o fez ficar em silêncio por pelo menos cinco minutos, vinda de Sakura.

- Então... por que você se apega a esse caderno como se isso fosse o bem mais valioso que tem!?... As duas crianças nas capas da frente e de trás... eles deveriam ser você e seu irmão, certo? Isso não é isso que serve como prova de sua existência?

- Por que você se importa, depois do que eu fiz a você?

Ele sabia agora, depois disso, que ela estava quebrando devagar e gradualmente se voltando para suas emoções. Eles estavam agora no assunto sobre laços, apenas para persuadi-lo a voltar para o time, mas mesmo assim, o que eles conseguiriam depois daquilo tudo?

Ele sempre foi ensinado de que um traidor deveria e poderia não ter nenhum arrependimento.

Sakura estava tentando ao máximo só para trazê-lo de volta para ela e ele estava muito lisonjeado ou mais estava para enojado, no entanto, ele apenas estava ali para cumprir um dever exatamente como ele já tinha declarado pelo menos dez vezes, e ainda eles não conseguiam enfiar isso nas suas cabeças duras...

- Nem mesmo um shinobi pode se ver inteiramente livre de emoções. – Naruto declarou brevemente, seguido pelo silêncio e de um olhar determinado para Sai.

- Por que mantendo esse caderno de desenho serve como prova da minha existência? – Sai inquiriu, repetindo a pergunta de Sakura.

- Você sabe porque você nunca abandonou este caderno... é porque você não consegue facilmente se livrar de sua existência como o irmão caçula dele. O laço que compartilhava com seu irmão mais velho era importante para você! Foi difícil jogar fora aquele anel, não foi?

Sakura puxou para fora o anel do irmão dele e lhe mostrou.

- Você não consegue apagar a memória do laço que você tinha com ele...

Sai estava surpreso pelo quão certa estava Sakura sobre tudo. Ela não era emocionalmente ligada a ele, mas preferivelmente, como ele percebeu neste ponto, ela estava tentando salvá-lo. Ela era mais forte do que ele pensava.

- ...Laço...

Depois de outro silêncio entre os quatro, Yamato começou a falar sobre as páginas centrais, o modo como Sai foi treinado e como ele havia matado o próprio irmão.

- Desculpe, mas demos uma olhada em seu caderno...

- NÃO! – Sai se defendeu, olhando de volta para o seu caderno de desenho. – Era um presente que eu estava fazendo para meu irmão. Mas antes que eu fosse capaz de completar os desenhos do caderno, ele ficou doente e morreu.

Sakura franziu o cenho diante a fala dele, sabendo que metade daquilo era falsa.

- Mesmo que nós não fossemos relacionados por sangue, ele estava sempre elogiando meus desenhos. Este caderno de desenho... eu queria muito mostrar a ele o meio, os desenhos finais, mas ele morreu... mesmo depois de prometer que iria vê-los. Seja o que fosse o que eu iria desenhar aqui... eu não lembro mais...

Ele se silenciou, finalmente colocando um fim no assunto e guardando os objetos mais importantes para ele de volta na bolsa.

Eles eram realmente muito indulgentes e de alguma forma o tinha persuadido a voltar ao lado deles. Mesmo assim, ele agora entendia como seu irmão se sentia. Ele percebeu agora que ele estava sendo egoísta naquele tempo e estava muito cego para ver a angústia de seu irmão.

Sai se sentiu um tanto triste pela primeira vez, mas aliviado pelas sábias palavras que seus amigos haviam lhe representado. Seus olhos foram abertos e estavam mais abertos no fato de que Naruto compartilhava um importante laço com Sasuke.

Ele nem se importou com o comentário de Sai sobre seu encontro com Sasuke, alguém nada afetuoso que seguia Orochimaru e que destruiria qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho. Naruto estava apenas tão determinado como alguém que ele conheceu a quase onze anos atrás, um garoto escandaloso prepotente com nenhuma dignidade, mas muito sério em tudo que fazia.

Sai sempre pensou em seu irmão negativamente após o seu oitavo aniversário, mas agora depois de que tudo aquilo aconteceu, os seus primeiros sete anos de vida foram maravilhosos. Os sonhos que compartilhavam e os momentos que tiveram antes foram plenos. Foram melhores do que aqueles dois anos como uma família.

- Eu não me importo se for retalhado em pedaços; eu ainda vou tomar Sasuke de volta do Orochimaru!

Sai olhou de volta para Sakura e viu o quanto ela estava feliz naquele momento depois da breve fala do Naruto. Ela sabia como ele era e nunca duvidou dele em nada.

"_Eu me lembro agora... o que eu queria mostrar para ele... a imagem de nosso sonho..."_

Pela primeira vez, ele era capaz de dar um sorriso genuíno.

"_Por favor, me perdoe Nii-sama... Mãe... S... Sakura..."_

_Listening to each of them singing the same melody…I've never seen such beauty in possibility…No speck of doubt or fear…

* * *

_

**Nota da tradutora: **Este capítulo contém em de pouco de spoilers dos capítulos 302 ao 305 do mangá, e acho que do capítulo 48 do anime (não sei se foi lançado ainda, mas de acordo com a preview é justamente esta situação)... então se alguém se sentiu um pouco perdido, por favor, dê uma olhada na net sobre esta parte do anime... como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, a autora (x-cry) iria de alguma forma seguir o mangá e acho que ficou muito bom e bem entrelaçado... realmente gostei do modo que ela seguiu a estória... e espero que também tenham gostado!

Obrigada por lerem!

Próximo capítulo: _"Waiting for you"..._


	10. Waiting for you

**Frozen Smile**

**Chapter X**

_I'm here and waiting for you…I'll wait forever for you…_

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele havia chamado-a pelo seu nome, ao lado do mero "Feiosa", como ele a rotulava. Tudo era novo para ele, desde que eles abriram seus olhos pra o severo mundo das emoções.

Ele queria o perdão dela, e apenas dela. Seus olhos jade o fitaram com incerteza antes de se desviarem para os azuis safira do Naruto. Eles retornaram para casa em silêncio, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles.

Eles todos estavam deprimidos. Mas o único que não entendia o que tristeza significava era ele. Ele se manteve quieto como para evitar em dizer a coisa errada e ter o punho dela esmagando seu rosto novamente.

Embora ela tivesse o perdoado por apunhalá-la, ainda não era o suficiente para se arrepender das coisas que ele havia feito a ela emocionalmente.

Era sua culpa se ela não conseguia entender as linhas de conduta dele? Não havia tempo para conversas ou entrar nos antecedentes pessoais, no entanto ela ainda teve a coragem de ir até lá. E da mesma maneira, com o passar do tempo, ele queria o perdão dela para seu egoísmo, e até mesmo para seu comportamento idiota.

"_Ninguém deveria estar vivendo assim, nunca sabendo o que é tristeza ou amor. Nem mesmo uma criança."_

Ela tinha uma vez sussurrado isso para ele durante o tempo de necessidade, quando o veneno quase se espalhou completamente por seu corpo. Não havia sido pela sorte de Yamato em obter o antídoto que Sai estaria morto no momento em que seria capaz de assassinar Sasuke.

As palavras foram ditas exatamente como se sua Mãe as tivesse dito, no exato momento quando elas cuidavam dele.

Ele não sabia quando aquela sua obsessão pelo perdão dela tinha começado. Ele nem ao menos sabia como aquilo começava. Mas ao mesmo tempo, as reações lentas dela e os comentários sórdidos dele nunca foram os mesmos, com a expressão dela mudada para raiva.

No entanto, ela apenas se tornava brava quando eles não estavam sozinhos, ela agiria como ela mesma na frente dos outros, como se não houvesse nada de errado com ela.

As coisas só não eram mais as mesmas entre eles e aquilo começou a incomodá-lo. Aquilo o incomodava o suficiente para que sentisse medo das coisas envolta dele.

Medo.

Foi a primeira coisa sobre emoções que ele leu em um livro. O que mais o assustava era a mudança nos laços dele com seus companheiros de time. Eles não eram nem próximos nem afastados, exatamente como antes. Eles eram seus amigos.

O retrato deles todos estava certo, mas ao mesmo tempo, a expressão sombria dela passava por sua mente durante todo o dia e era difícil pintar algo agradável. A "feiúra" dela tinha afetado as suas habilidades artísticas desde aquele dia.

Bloqueio artístico não era amigo de ninguém e ele odiava aquilo.

Mas eles ainda esperavam por ele sob a árvore, chamando-o e ela ficava ali com um sorriso radiante entre Yamato e Naruto.

Até agora, ele tinha aceitado o fato de que Sakura estava apenas desapontada com ele, exatamente como sua Mãe quando ele quebrou o vaso favorito dela depois de tantos avisos anteriores.

Eventualmente, elas iriam perdoá-lo e hoje seria o dia que ele encontraria o arrependimento para suas ações dando certo.

Salpicando um pouco de tinta em um pequeno pedaço branco de cartolina, Sai colocou o rótulo debaixo de sua nova obra-prima e pulou para fora da janela sem nenhum remorso.

Ele sabia que _"Amigos" _sempre iriam esquecer e perdoar aqueles que estiveram perdidos na escuridão.

Embora Sai não soube o que aquilo significava, ele estava agradecido por isso.

_- Sempre seja agradecido pelas coisas que as pessoas dão a você. –_ ela disse uma vez.

* * *

_Your gentle voice I hear...Your words echo inside me..._

Dias se passaram e Sai começou a se perguntar o motivo por se sentir tão ruim por dentro, insatisfeito com os resultados de tudo e incerto sobre a aceitação deles em perdoá-lo. Ele se sentia como se ele não merecesse isso, especialmente dela.

Ele estava cansado em ser ignorado, ignorado por ela, a única que chegou perto o bastante para tocar seus lábios. Em seus dezessete anos de vida, ninguém o havia feito sentir mais emocional do que aquelas duas pessoas que sonhavam em encontrar seu amigo perdido.

Vínculo foi a primeira coisa que ele aprendeu de alguém antes de medo. Medo foi a primeira coisa que leu em um livro.

Amor.

Amor era tudo o que ele tinha esperado, mas apenas não conseguia encontrá-lo novamente até que ela apareceu. Até que ela disse as palavras que sua mãe sussurrava para ele durante as noites. Até que ela estava sentada em um kimono em meio ao Jardim de Tudo.

E lá em meio o Jardim de Tudo estava uma jovem criança esperando por sua mãe que lhe estendesse seus braços para um abraço caloroso. Uma luz de vela seria acesa apenas para aquela criança e Sai sabia que aquilo era para ele. Ele seria aquele que encontraria seu caminho para fora da escuridão e para dentro de um mundo de luz, com os olhos jade dela cintilando sem mais nenhum desapontamento.

Ela ficaria orgulhosa, assim como sua mãe.

Mas claro, ele não sentia aquele amor por ela. Era apenas uma luxúria repentina. Emoções enfurecidas eram potencialmente perigosas para a sua linha de conduta, mais ou menos o que seu superior havia lhe ensinado.

"_Eu sempre estarei esperando por você aqui, no nosso lugar especial."_

Aquele jardim não existia mais e estava tudo tão distante dele, ele poderia nunca a alcançar a tempo. Ele nunca mais teria um outro lugar especial, não por um bom tempo. Depois ele iria logo esquecer sobre toda a sua provação e continuar com sua vida. Aquilo foi que ele tinha decidido.

Mas isso não foi até eles lhe contarem sobre a ponte, o lugar mais precioso para eles, onde suas amadas memórias estavam guardadas. Dizem que durante a noite há uma bela vista do rio quando as luzes brilham sobre ele, capturando um reflexo de outro mundo, de um cheio de paz.

_- Nós costumávamos esperar pelo Kakashi-sensei aqui, apenas nós três._

Naruto declarou um dia, depois que o grupo tinha passado pela velha ponte após a visita deles a Kakashi no hospital. Sakura balançou a cabeça em confirmação e Sai viu o olhar tranqüilo dela no cenário.

Sai concordou. Aquele lugar era realmente muito bonito à noite.

Despedindo-se, eles começaram a se separar, a caminho de casa para suas camas quentes para o novo dia de amanhã. Mas Sai tinha outra coisa em mente para deixá-lo dormir muito mais tranqüilo naquela noite e ele precisava ter certeza de tudo. No momento em que Naruto e Yamato desapareceram, ele agarrou o pulso de Sakura e a puxou de volta.

- Feiosa.

Ela não respondeu, mas apenas virou sua cabeça um pouco na direção dele, dando-lhe um olhar tão frio que era como se sua alegria tivesse caído por terra.

- Você realmente quer que eu te perdoe tanto assim? – ela perguntou, andando sobre a ponte, suas costas agora o encarando.

Ela soou quase triste ali. Novamente, ele sentiu aquele sentimento horrível que tinha durante o seu sono nada tranqüilo à noite. Sem pensar, ou saber o que ele estava para fazer, ele se aproximou de Sakura e a abraçou por trás.

Era como aquela noite sob o telhado onde seus corpos estavam tão perto quanto uma criança apegada ao seu bichinho de pelúcia.

- Tem muitas coisas que eu ainda não entendo, Feiosa. E esse sentimento horrível que você e eu estamos sentindo, isso me deixa doente. Me atormenta o quanto você está me ignorando.

Sai sentiu o corpo dela se enrijecendo a sua ação repentina, mas ele sabia que isso era por uma boa razão, como o livro falava.

"_O calor de outro irá superar a tristeza de um indivíduo."_

Naquele exato momento, as lâmpadas que os rodeavam foram acesas, as luzes refletindo sobre a água parada do rio. Ondulações foram criadas pelas lágrimas que vinham de cima, gotas caindo individualmente, uma por uma sobre a superfície.

* * *

_Why won't she come back down...?_

Exatamente quando Sai sussurrou aquelas palavras em meio aos cabelos dela e seus braços se enlaçaram fortemente em volta dela, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e começaram a pingar sobre o rio. Ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse consigo novamente.

Ela queria lhe ensinar uma lição, para que ele percebesse o seu próprio erro, mas ele apenas estava fazendo aquilo mais difícil.

Ele tinha aquele mesmo cheiro. A mesma voz baixa que chamava por ela, esperando por conforto e perdão. Os fios de seus cabelos negros como azeviche colados no rosto dele, e as escuras cores que usava a lembravam de Sasuke. Tudo era exatamente o mesmo como antes.

Ela sabia que iria perdê-lo em breve.

- Pare de me ignorar. – ele murmurou sob sua respiração.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, secando suas lágrimas.

- Existem muitas vezes em que alguém tem que perceber seus erros. Você ainda não aprendeu ou descobriu o suficiente sobre emoções para se dar conta disso.

- Então me faça perceber isso. Você é a única que de longe se importa comigo. A única que se sacrificou para acender a minha vela na escuridão.

Os olhos de Sakura aumentaram. Ninguém havia falado sobre acender a vela. Era apenas uma estória que ela contava para si mesma como uma médica, para evitar em se afastar de sua linha de obrigações.

- Você está confuso.

- Claro que estou. Mas isso tudo foi porque você entrou na minha vida e a arruinou, Feiosa estúpida.

Sai segurou o queixo de Sakura e a forçou a olhá-lo. Seus lábios quase se tocando, mas o olhar negro dele estava focado nos olhos jade dela.

- Diga-me, o que é esse sentimento horrível que estou sentido agora?

- Culpa. Você sofre disso quando sabe que fez algo ruim.

- Então me perdoe. Eu fiz tudo aquilo que pude para conseguir isso de você e dos outros.

- No entanto, você não se deu conta daquilo que fez de errado.

E antes que ela percebesse, Sai puxou o seu queixo para perto dele e seus lábios se tocaram. Ele lhe deu um suave e casto beijo, antes roçando suas mãos através das madeixas róseas dela. Ela sucumbiu ao beijo dele e não o parou de continuar mais fundo. Ela apenas ficou ali sem reação, deixando os braços de Sai se entrelaçarem mais forte em volta de seu corpo e puxando-a para mais perto em um abraço.

Ela sabia que o que ele estava fazendo era pura lascívia, ele era um homem afinal. Era como aquela noite sob a chuva interminável novamente. Quando ele não parou, Sakura se empurrou para longe de Sai, aclamando por ar. A aparência corada dela apenas fez com que Sai se aproximasse de novo, suas mãos passeando através das madeixas dela mais uma vez.

- Pare. Você ainda não entende nada.

- Me ensine então.

- Não, eu não posso. Isso tudo é muito difícil pra mim, não depois de tudo que passamos. – Sakura removeu uma mecha do cabelo negro do rosto dele antes de se virar para sair.

- Para onde você está indo? Nós ainda não terminamos, Feiosa.

- Eu vou estar esperando...

Ela desapareceu na escuridão, dizendo mais nenhuma outra palavra. Ela não olhou uma vez se quer para trás, e nem tinha nenhum arrependimento por algo que ela poderia perder para sempre.

* * *

Solidão.

Ele nunca tinha sentindo tanta solidão quanto aquele dia em que seu Irmão o deixara. Nem no dia em que sua Mão escapou para o inexistente Jardim de Tudo onde ela estava lhe esperando em seus sonhos.

E com seus novos e descobertos sentimentos desenfreados extravasando dele, ele tinha perdido outro alguém.

Raiva.

Ele estava com raiva de tudo e queria muito quebrar algo delicado. Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo e do caminho que as coisas haviam tomado.

- Tudo que eu queria era ser perdoado, isso não é o suficiente?

Mas claro, ele não tinha se dado conta do que fizera para ser perdoado. Aquilo era sua punição, aquela que ela havia dado a ele para que percebesse seu erro.

Levaria muito tempo para que ele se encontrasse mais uma vez no caminho para um sorriso genuíno...

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Acabou! Aqui termina meu trabalho de tradutora... agora é só esperar a autora sair do hiatus... bem, de acordo com ela, ela não tem previsão de voltar a escrever, mas ela diz que um dia irá terminar as fics dela... estarei esperando e desejo que isto aconteça logo, principalmente porque a estória já está quase no fim... já que a autora disse que havia apenas mais dois capítulos pela frente...

Por isso, agradeço pelo apoio a este trabalho e espero que em breve eu possa continuá-lo!

Até a próxima... _"On the way to a smile"_ .


End file.
